Ranma Love at Last
by furiousmonkey
Summary: Continuing on after the end of the manga. The way i think it should have been done Ranma&Akane HAHA I'm back! The story is finally taking a bit of an adventurous turn! Rate and review Please!
1. Prologue

Author: Madmax 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, and probably never will( Although if I ever get really rich I would seriously consider buying it and properly finishing the anime, with maybe a movie to finish it off. Sorry I'm a very big fan and it just seems a waste that they never finished the series on TV .)**

PS: This is my first fanfic EVER, so I apologise for any mistakes I may make in advance. I live in Ireland, so I use English spelling, not American, so don't beat me for that! Any other constructive criticism is welcome, ( I'm very pro Ranma-Akane, so all those who don't like that pair get out! And shame on you!)

**Ranma- Love at last!**

**Prologue- Failed Wedding Night**

**This takes place directly after manga 38.**

Tendo Living Room: Sunday evening 

Soun was sitting at the table with Ranma and Akane on the other side looking at him. The room was a mess. Destroyed banners and decorations were all over the floor and walls. Confetti was lying all over the place, and half eaten food was lying on the tables and on the floor. Genma, (In panda form) was sweeping up the confetti while Nodoka gathered up all the half eaten food and threw it into a big black bag.

"Akane, Ranma" Soun began, " Because of this failed wedding attempt we have lost quite a lot of money. The food and decorations were quite expensive, not to mention how much it's going to cost to replace the hole that Ryoga made in the wall."

Soun pointed at a huge hole in the living room wall, it was shaped like Ryoga and wind was blowing in through it chilling the room. Soun continued

" So, there will be no wedding until we sort out our financial situation and until you sort out your fiancée problems so that we don't have a repeat performance of this."

Ranma and Akane looked at each other and both said at the same time,

"This is your fault!"

Both glared at each other and left the table. Akane ran to her room and Ranma to the dojo where he knew Nabiki would be cleaning up with Kasumi.

Tendo Dojo

Kasumi was sweeping the floor while Nabiki was cleaning up the big tables of food in the corner of the room.

" It's a shame you know" Kasumi mumbled

Nabiki turned around,

" What is?"

" The ruined wedding"

" Why that? They didn't want to get married, Akane was being bribed with the nannichuan and Ranma didn't really want to go through with it."

Kasumi looked at Nabiki in shock and said,

" They love each other, that's why it's a shame."

Nabiki looked confused and said,

" They love each other? But they're always at each other's throats, hurling insults and kicking the crap out of one another, well Akane kicking the crap out of Ranma. Never once have they said that they love each other and they can barely go a day without a fight breaking out."

" Ohh Nabiki, Ranma loves Akane, he just can't admit it, it's the way he was raised. It's not his fault. And I'm pretty sure Akane loves him back."

" How can you be sure?"

" People say the most interesting things when they sleeptalk."

Nabiki looked at Kasumi with shock,

" You really mean it? They love each other"

" Yes! But they haven't admitted it to each other, yet"

Nabiki looked horrified for once losing her sly look as she said,

" Oh Kami-Sama I've done a terrible thing! Ohh please forgive me."

Kasumi looked up at Nabiki, quite puzzled.

" Huh? What to you m…"

" YOU!"

Kasumi was cut short mid sentence and both her and Nabiki looked over to the door to see Ranma, quite mad, standing in the doorway. He was pointing at Nabiki,

" Ohh My!"

" YOU! You invited all those other people! Didn't you! You knew they would destroy the wed…uhh…nannichuan."

Ranma's face faltered as he said the last bit and Nabiki regained her sly look. And launched accusations back at him.

" You're disappointed that the wedding failed, aren't you!"

" W-what me disappointed? No! Never! I'm glad I didn't m-marry that uncute, macho, sexless, klutz of a tomboy!"

Nabiki just smiled and said,

" Then why are you shouting at me, not thanking me?"

Ranma was taken aback and stuttered,

" I-I-I-I just m-meant…"

" Ranma STOP this nonsense and act like a man! Tell her how you feel! We all know!"

Ranma and Nabiki both looked in surprise at Kasumi who had just made this rather bold accusation.

Nabiki gave Ranma an icy look and said

" Well?"

Ranma, shocked by all the accusations and not knowing what to do turned and fled. He ran through the kitchen and up the stairs. He ran straight into his room and slammed the door behind him. Walking over to his futon he plopped down on it giving a deep sigh!

Ohh Kami! Maybe they're right! Maybe I should! Ranma thought,

He lay down on his futon looking up at the ceiling and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Outside Akane's Room: Later 

Nabiki stood outside Akane's room with her ear pressed to the door. Soft sobs were coming from inside. Nabiki turned and looked at Kasumi.

" Your right! She's crying! She has to be upset about the failed wedding! Looks like she really does love him!"

" Nabiki… did Ranma tell the truth? Did you invite those people knowing they would ruin the wedding?"

Nabiki looked at the floor, guilt in her eyes,

"Yes"

" Ohh My"

" I thought that Akane didn't want to get married! I thought father and Genma were bribing her with the nannichuan! I didn't know! Ohh Kami! Why did I do that?"

Nabiki looked at the floor with a very sad look on her face.

Kasumi walked over to her and put her hand on Nabiki's shoulder.

" You didn't know! You were only trying to help your sister! I'm sure she'll forgive you if you tell her"

Nabiki looked up, a tear in the corner of her eyes

" Your right! Huh… looks like I screwed up! That doesn't happen often! Actually that's the first time I've made a big mistake! I'd better talk to her."

Nabiki paused. She pressed her ear to Akane's door again.

" The sobbing's stopped!"

Gently, she knocked on the door and waited… No answer. She knocked slightly louder and gently called,

"Akane? It's me can I come in?"

Again there was no answer. Quietly Nabiki opened the door and went inside.

Akane was lying, curled up on the bed facing away from her.

Nabiki quietly walked over to Akane.

"Akane?"

She called again… Still no answer

Nabiki walked around to the other side of the bed.

She could see Akane's face now. She was asleep, snoring slightly, with her face puffed up from all the crying. There were still tears glistening on her cheek.

Nabiki smiled sadly. She lifted Akane's blanket, which was lying at the foot of the bed. She brought it up to cover Akane's body. Akane left out a slight snivel and calmed again.

" I'm sorry Akane!"

She whispered quietly and turned to leave.

When Nabiki reached the hall she quietly closed the door and turned to Kasumi.

" Well?"

Kasumi asked. Nabiki looked at her and said,

" Asleep, I think she cried herself into it!"

" Best leave her be till' the morning."

" Yeah."

The two sisters quietly turned and headed for their rooms…

Ranma's Room: Night 

It was well past midnight and Ranma was awake. He didn't sleep for long before waking up from having nightmares. He was now tossing and turning and couldn't fall asleep again. Of course a huge snoring Panda on the other futon didn't help, but usually he managed to sleep with the snoring Panda lying beside him.

I don't understand! I never get nightmares! Kami! They were terrible. Akane was calling for help! Saffron was killing her! I couldn't reach! And then she… Ohh it was horrible. 

Ranma turned from his side and looked up at the ceiling.

That's it I'm going to tell her! 

Ranma bolted up from his bed and went over to the window.

I have to make sure she's okay! 

With that Ranma jumped out of the window and landed adeptly on the ground…

Akane's Room:   


Akane had also awoken and had begun sobbing again.

Why do these things happen to me? My life was never this crazy until Ranma came. All of this is his fault! Why does everything get screwed up when he is around? Why does he insult me? He's such a jerk sometimes! He's such an insensitive jerk!

BAKA! 

Akane turned around on her side and began crying in earnest.

Ohh Kami! How did I fall for him? I love him! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! 

Tears were rolling down Akane's face as she buried her face in her pillow and began shaking from her crying.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a window opening.

She stopped crying and began sniveling.

Then there was a thud outside.

That must be Ranma! No one else jumps out of the windows!

What is he doing? 

Akane turned towards the window and was about to get up when Ranma appeared at her window dressed only in his vest and boxers.

She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

" Akane?"

Ranma saw her lying on her bed. The moonlight was illuminating her bed and casting a shadow over her face. He could see that her chest was heaving slightly.

" Thank Kami you're okay! I had a horrible dream where Saffron… It was horrible!… Akane I'm so sorry!… I'm so sorry for everything I've done! I'm sorry for bringing you into my crazy life! I'm sorry for putting you at risk! I'm sorry for insulting or hurting your feelings! I'm sorry for putting you through all this!"

Ranma had been sniffing slightly while saying this and if he had been able to see Akane's face he would have seen a solitary tear rolling down her face glistening as it rolled down her nose and then back into the shadow again.

Ranma climbed off the windowsill and walked over to the bed he placed the back of his hand against the soft skin of her cheek and gently rubbed it. He could feel the warmth of her face against his hand.

" Akane I know your asleep but know this, I'm very, very sorry for all the bad things I did!"

He gave a little snivel and pulled his hand away. He turned and walked towards the window.

" Ranma?"

He stopped and turned to see Akane standing out of her bed. Her yellow pyjamas gave her a soft golden glow from the moonlight spilling in through the window. Her face was puffed up and she looked like she would begin crying again at any moment.

" Urk! What did you hear?"

Akane took a step forward and sobbed,

" Everything!"

With that she threw her arms around Ranma and buried her face in his shoulder. Ranma responded by nervously and slowly putting one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back, and began gently rubbing it up and down.

Akane began crying again, but this time they were tears of happiness, not sadness.

They stayed like this for some time, both kept warm by the others body. They rocked gently back and forth not a word being said between them.

Inside Ranma was battling with himself.

Just say it Ranma! Just say it you idiot! Tell her you love her! Come on don't chicken out! She probably suspects it anyway! Why would she do this if she didn't know and felt the same! That's it! Tell her NOW! 

" Akane, I can't bear the thought of loosing you… I nearly lost you at Jusenkyo, and even though I think it's too soon to get married I'm sorry for denying my feelings and rejecting you today, Akane…I'm not sure but…I think… I l-love you!"

Ranma waited… No answer came, he panicked! He pulled gently away from her. As he did her head drooped and hung low.

Ohh! Thank Kami! She's asleep! I thought she was ignoring me! 

Ranma gently swept her off of her feet and carried her over to her bed.

He softly placed her onto the bed and pulled up her blanket to cover her.

" I love you…'Kane-chan! I might not be the best at showing it but I promise I'll try harder from now on."

He whispered gently. Ranma bent over and placed a soft kiss on Akane's forehead.

Reluctantly he turned and headed towards the window.

Akane just smiled at the beautiful dream she was having.


	2. Ch1 Morning After

Author: Furiousmonkey 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma**

**PS: I live in Ireland, so I use English spelling, not American, so don't beat me for that! Sorry if there was any confusion about my author name in the prologue. I wanted it to be Madmax when I started writing this story, but when I registered here it was already taken so I took my old age of empires name from school from last year, sorry about forgetting to change it in the previous chapter.**

**Ranma- Love at last!**

**Chapter 1- Morning After**

Tendo Dojo Roof: Monday Morning 

Ranma was sitting on the roof of the Tendo Dojo lost in his own thoughts. It was just beginning to get bright. He was watching the sunrise, he watched how it had started with a glow on the horizon. Then the light began spilling over Nerima, casting shadows here and there, illuminating the tops of all the houses and making them glow.

He had been there since going to Akane during the night. He hadn't slept at all but he wasn't in the least bit tired. The cold didn't seem to affect him either and he was still only wearing his vest and boxers.

He was startled by the sound of the front door of the Dojo opening. Carefully he crept to the edge of the roof and looked down.

Kasumi was standing on the doorstep. She was bringing in the milk bottles that had been left there.

Halfways through picking up one of the bottles she froze and slowly turned her head up to look up at the roof. Not seeing anything she shrugged and carried on picking up the milk.

Ranma was lying back on the roof again, looking at the golden glow of the sunrise and slowly lost himself in his thoughts.

He was lying like this for some time. The sun had long gone up but it couldn't have been any later than seven o'clock…

" Ranma?"

Ranma jerked around after hearing his name being called.

It was Akane. She was standing on the roof behind him wearing her yellow bathrobe over her pyjamas. She was carrying another robe in one hand and in the other she was holding two steaming mugs.

" Kasumi said you were up here. Have you been here all night?"

" Yeah."

" I thought you might be cold!"

Akane walked towards him and carefully sat beside him handing him the spare bathrobe. He threw it around his back,

" Thanks"

Akane then handed him one of the mugs she was holding.

Ranma took the mug and put it to his lips. Taking a sip he paused and said,

" What is it?"

Akane looked up from her mug and replied,

" Chicken soup! I made it myself!"

Ranma froze and took the mug away from his lips. He eyed it carefully

Akane looked at him indignantly. Anger was building up inside her. She had spent the last half hour making it especially for him(with Kasumi's help).

Ranma took another sip and turned to look at her.

" Nice! Tastes great!"

Akane froze, her anger dissipated, as Ranma continued.

" Between this and that nice curry you made, you definitely improving.

You'll be as good as Kasumi before long."

Although he was telling the truth about the soup and curry, it took an incredible amount of willpower to give her the compliment. The desire to insult her became almost unbearable, but luckily he managed to hold himself.

Akane just looked out at the city and smiled.

Ranma gave me a compliment! Wow! I hope he keeps it up! 

Ranma turned and looked out over the city as well. Both of them sat there like that for about twenty minutes, occasionally taking sips from their steaming mugs and looking out over the city, not a word being said.

This peaceful scene was broken when they heard someone calling them from the front garden. It was Kasumi.

" Ranma! Akane! You'd better come down before everyone wakes up!

Akane nodded to Ranma and they both stood up.

Tendo Dining Room: Breakfast

It was a normal breakfast at the Tendo dojo. Ranma and Genma had both fallen into the garden pond during their morning spar and were now fighting over the food.

Kasumi was quietly eating her breakfast while Nabiki sat reading one of her manga's, taking occasional bites. Soun was reading newspaper while eating.

It was so normal, that no-one, not even Ranma noticed the warm smiles Akane was giving her. No-one even noticed that she sat slightly closer to Ranma than usual.

" Hey pops! Do we have to go to school?"

" Grouff!"

Genma held up a sign in one hand, and stole some of Ranma's breakfast with the other while Ranma read the sign.

Yes you will! You are not losing out on your education

He flipped the sign,

And I do intend to see an improvement in your grades young man!

" But Pops!"

Whack!

Ranma had begun to protest, but Genma clocked her over the head with his sign. He then held up a new one.

No more objections! You hear me!

Ranma bowed his head down and continued eating his breakfast, occasionally swatting away Genma's chopsticks as he tried to steal food from his son's plate.

After awhile Akane looked up at her father and said,

" Father, while I agree with Ranma's grades having to improve ( Ranma glared at her when she said this, she just smirked.) I don't really want to go to school today. The rumour hoard will maul us if we go in, not to mention all the people who are still after Ranma's head."

Soun looked over his newspaper and replied,

" Well, the longer you wait the worse the rumours will get. Best to go in now and deal with it. As for Ranma's head, from what I understand there are always people after it, so nothing new there."

Akane saw the wisdom in her father's words and gave up arguing. Standing up she took her bowl and remarked,

" Thank you for breakfast Kasumi-oneechan. It was delicious!"

She headed for the kitchen but stopped in the doorway and asked,

" Ranma, I'm sure you don't want to go to school like that! Want me to heat some water for you?"

Ranma, without thinking, answered,

" If you manage not to burn down the kitchen!"

" Baka!"

Akane growled before stomping into the kitchen and slammed the door behind her.

The slam of the door seemed to wake Ranma up a bit. She groaned, realising what she had just said.

Dammit! I had to say that without thinking! Didn't I! Well no more of this if I can help it. I'm not going to have bad blood between us. She is my best friend and I lo… I don't want to keep pushing her away! I'm apologising! 

Ranma dragged herself up and headed towards the kitchen.

Genma smiled and pounced on his son's half empty bowl, devouring all that was left in it.

Ranma carefully opened the kitchen door and carefully entered.

" Akane?"

She was standing with her back to her, cleaning her bowl.

" What do you want?"

Her tone was bitter. Ranma gulped and took a step towards her.

" Look Akane, I'm really sorry for saying that! I didn't mean it! Really!"

Akane turned to look at her. She looked angry, but not furious.

" Then why did you say it?"

Ranma looked at the floor, and shuffled her feet. Finally she looked up and answered her.

" I don't know! Sometimes… most of the time I speak without thinking. It's like my mouth says things without consulting my head first. I don't mean those things, well not like that and I definitely didn't mean to insult you."

Akane, though still angry gave her a funny look.

At this Ranma began to panic a little.

" Ahm! I'm sorry! I-I."

Akane raised her hand, not to hit Ranma but to silence her.

She walked towards Ranma and stopped right in front of her. She raised a large wooden cooking spoon to Ranma's nose, smiled and said,

" At least you apologised! That's a start!"

With that she rapped her on the nose with the spoon and smiled.

Ranma flinched, but didn't recoil from the hit. Opening his eyes he looked up into Akane's eyes. She was staring directly into his own. Ranma noticed how close together they were standing and began to get slightly nervous. She calmed significantly when she looked into her eyes again, those big, brown, beautiful shining eyes.

Slowly, very slowly they leaned forward.

Just before their lips touched both of them jumped back at the sound of the kettle, which had begun whistling. Ranma looked over to the kettle and with a puzzled face asked,

" You put the kettle on even though I insulted you?"

Akane smiled and looked at the floor,

" Yeah"

Akane turned around and took the kettle off the hob. Walking over to the sink, she grabbed a glass and filled it with hot water and then with a little cold water to cool a little. Turning around she walked towards Ranma and handed her the glass. She immediately dumped the contents of the glass over her head, turning her back into a boy.

Putting the glass down he smiled gently at Akane. She smiled back and slowly walked towards him.

Ranma gently put his hand on her shoulder,

" Thanks Akane!"

She looked up again, and saw him smiling at her. Once again they slowly moved towards each other.

Just then the door opened and Kasumi and Nabiki walked in holding their breakfast bowls and chatting to each other.

Akane gulped as the two of them looked up in shock to see Ranma and Akane standing inches apart with Ranma's hand on Akane's shoulder.

Realising the predicament Akane did the first thing that came to mind.

She screamed,

" GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU FILTHY PERVERT!"

With that she gave the shocked Ranma a vicious uppercut that sent him flying through the roof.

Realising what she had done, she winced as she heard a loud thud followed by a splash and a girl's scream coming from the back garden. She turned in shock to her sisters.

" Ohh My"

Kasumi commented. Akane began stuttering,

" I-I-I…"

Nabiki made the first move. She took a step towards Akane, gently patted her shoulder and said,

" It's okay Akane, you don't have to pretend around us. We know about you two! We know you love him!"

Sadly, Akane's old defence's switched to automatic.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOVE HIM? I HATE THAT PERVERTED JERK"

She stopped and looked shocked again. Kasumi just hung her head low and shook it slowly.

Slowly tears began welling up in Akane's eyes. She sobbed, turned around, grabbed the kettle and dashed past her sisters and out the door.

Nabiki turned to Kasumi and asked her,

" Why does he put up with that?"

" Love Nabiki! Love!"

Tendo Dojo: Back Garden 

Onna-Ranma was groaning and pulling herself out of the garden pond. She was rubbing her bruised arm and muttering to herself.

Stupid Tomboy! Always hitting me for no good reason! 

Ranma dragged herself up and slowly walked towards the house.

Just before she entered the house Akane appeared in the doorway in front of her holding a kettle. She was crying,

" Ranma I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Ranma shot her an angry glare and pushed her way past Akane grabbing the kettle out of her hands. Without looking back Ranma disappeared round the corner. Akane spun around and sobbed,

" Ranma! Please! I'm sorry!… Where are you going?"

Ranma shouted angrily from the bottom of the stairs,

" Getting changed! My clothes are ruined."

Akane put her head in her hands and began crying.

Why did I do that? How could he ever love anyone like me? I'm always hitting him. Sometimes he deserves it, but I still hit him even if he doesn't deserve it. How does he put up with me? 

" Don't worry Akane, I'm sure he'll forgive you in no time."

" Huh!"

Akane raised her head to see Soun sitting down outside on a bench, reading his newspaper. She walked towards him. Seeing this he put down his newspaper and stood up.

Patting his daughters back he reassured her,

" Ranma will forgive you in no time sweetie, don't you worry!"

Akane began sobbing and buried her face in Soun's shoulder.

" Akane (sniff) stop! You'll (sniff) make me cry too (sniff)"

Soun couldn't take it anymore and for no particular reason began crying.

Nabiki came out to look for Akane. She shook her head when she saw Soun and Akane standing beside each other crying"

Grabbing Akane and pulling her towards the house, she said,

" C'mon Akane! Ranma's waiting for you! You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!"

At the mention of Ranma's name, Akane visibly brightened a little. She stopped crying and began rubbing her eyes, trying to dry them.

Moving into the hall she saw Ranma sitting on the doorstep with his back to her.

Straightening her uniform she walked towards him and tapped him on the back.

He turned and looked up at her, he still seemed a little angry,

" You took long enough!"

Akane just looked at the floor, trying hard not to cry again.

Ranma stood up and held out her bag to her,

" C'mon Slowcoach! We're gonna be late!"

She took the bag off him and slung it over her back and headed out the door with him.


	3. Ch2 School

Author: Furiousmonkey 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma**

**PS: I live in Ireland, so I use English spelling, not American, so don't beat me for that!**

**Note: Hello All! Thanks for the support. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Also make sure to check the timeline at the end of the page. It's very important for future chapters.**

**Ranma- Love at last!**

**Chapter 2- School**

On The Way To School: Nerima Streets

Ranma was, as per usual walking on the fence. He still looked angry and avoided looking at Akane.

He was trying as hard as possible to stay angry with her. He was failing! He was starting to cave and couldn't really take it anymore.

Akane was, as usual walking beside him on the footpath. She kept looking at Ranma with sad forlorn eyes. She looked like she was going to cry any minute.

Akane looked up and said,

"Ranma?"

He continued to ignore her and stared straight ahead.

She continued,

" Ranma please! I'm sorry about this morning!"

Ranma couldn't take being angry with her anymore.

Screw this! I can't stay angry with her!-

A smile began forming at the sides of his mouth when he said,

" Already forgiven Akane!"

With that he jumped from the fence to land beside her.

She looked up at him, her eyes were full of joy.

Thank Kami! And he's walking beside me! That's a first!-

" Thanks Ranma!"

With that Akane gave Ranma a true, loving smile, which simply confused Ranma and made him worry a little.

The two of them turned and waited for a car to pass before crossing the road. Turning the next corner they headed down a narrow street.

Halfways down Akane remembered something and smiled.

" Ranma."

" Mmm!"

" Stop!"

Both of them froze, Ranma was about to protest but Akane raised her finger to her lips to silence him. She pointed in the direction they were heading.

Suddenly, a few metres ahead of them, a gush of water came flying down from the balcony. Looking up they saw the old lady that used to always drench Ranma with the bucket.

" Now we can go!"

With that Akane set off again, followed closely by Ranma. Ranma caught up with her and said,

" Akane… Thanks!"

Akane smiled and turned to him,

" Your welcome! Now, just avoid the flying, purple-haired, bimbo's bicycle attack and well be fine."

Ranma smiled at her and replied,

" I'll try my best!"

Most of the rest of the journey passed quite uneventfully, especially considering that we're talking about Ranma. Shampoo had even decided to leave her "Airen" alone for once (actually she was currently in her cat form being chased by a pack of starving dogs, so her "Airen" wasn't at the top of her list of priorities at that particular moment in time)

As they neared the gates they groaned, almost the entire school was crowded at the gate, just waiting for them to come. Even worse, Kuno was in front of this crowd, bokken raised, waiting for his " Goddess Akane" and the " Vile Sorcerer".

Akane groaned, muttered something under her breath and rolled up her sleeves.

Leaning forward she prepared for the onslaught, but she was stopped short as Ranma placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

" Akane I'm sick of this fighting every day, please let me sort it out. Please?"

Akane glared at him indignantly, anger was building in her,

Does he still think that I can't do this myself-

" I don't believe you Ranma! I can handle this! You don't have to fight for me!"

Ranma looked at her with a deadly serious face and replied,

" I know you can! I didn't mean that!"

Akane looked at him quite puzzled,

" What did you mean then?"

Ranma smiled his usual cocky smile,

" We ignore them!"

Akane looked at him, even more puzzled than before,

" Huh? "

With that Ranma grinned and in one smooth movement scooped Akane off her feet.

" Hey! HEY! What? PUT ME DOWN! AIEEEEEEEEE!"

Akane screamed as Ranma built up speed and taking a huge jump. He vaulted over the school wall, past the stunned mob and landed carefully on the ground, standing Akane back up on her feet.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU JERK?"

Akane screamed at Ranma and pulled out her ever-ready mallet. She whapped him over the head with it. Not as hard as usual, but still hard enough to make him recoil.

" What did you hit me for? You sexless brick! I'm only trying to get us to school on time! No reason to hit me"

Ranma spat back at Akane while rubbing his head,

Akane was just about to shout back at Ranma when a shout caused them to pause and turn.

" RELEASE THE GODESS AKANE YOU VILE, HONOURLESS CUR!"

Ranma " Urked", when he saw the mob, lead by Kuno, running towards them shouting and screaming.

Wide-eyed and visibly worried he grabbed Akane's arm and pulled her up the steps and into the school.

Slamming the big double doors behind him, Ranma grabbed a metal brush that was leaning against the wall beside them and pushed it through the handles off the doors, thereby barring it shut.

Ranma and Akane both winced when, a few seconds later, the mob impacted with the door. Kuno's face was squashed up against the window, they could hear him shout,

" RELEASE THE BEAUTIOUS TENDO YOU TREACHEROUS SORCERER".

Ranma looked at Akane and said,

" We should go!"

" Yeah!"

Akane nodded and they both took off down the corridor to get ready for class.

Morning class:

The classroom was empty, infact the entire school was empty as all the students were still locked outside. A faint thudding could be heard coming from outside, no doubt the mob was trying to get in.

Akane and Ranma both looked around nervously before Akane went over to her seat and sat down. She began taking out her books as Ranma headed for his seat at the back of the room.

" Ranma wait!"

Akane mumbled, Ranma looked up at her with a confused face,

" Wait for what Akane?"

Akane looked around nervously; slowly she patted the seat beside her,

" I Yuka is sick today, well she was the last few days according to what Nabiki told me this morning!"

Ranma looked at her his face blank,

" And you want me to sit beside you, why?"

he asked, knowing full well that he would love nothing more than to sit beside her.

Akane blushed and looked at her desk and mumbled,

" Cause I um… need some help in Japanese history and that's the only subject your good at!"

Ranma shrugged to himself, he knew damn well that that wasn't the reason for her wanting to sit beside him, but he didn't need a written invitation to sit beside her.

He walked up to the seat beside Akane and plopped down on it. She was smiling at Ranma when he looked up at her. Blushing both of them stared down at their desks.

Luckily they were saved from their nervousness as at that moment Hinako (In adult form) walked into the class. She placed her books on the table, sat down and looked up at her class.

She froze when all she saw was a very embarrassed Ranma sitting beside a blushing Akane.

Raising an eyebrow she spoke,

" After what I heard what happened yesterday I wasn't expecting you two to come in today. Shows how wrong I was, I got the exact opposite, you're in, no one else is".

Ranma blushed and mumbled,

" There all, erm still outside".

Hinako smiled with an evil grin,

" Well then I'll be sure to punish them for being late."

A loud crash, and a bang were heard from downstairs. The mob was obviously successful in breaking down the door.

Ranma rolled his eyes and muttered,

" Speak of the devil."

The rumbling continued and began getting louder and louder. The room began shaking. Rolling her eyes up to heaven, Hinako slowly dragged herself from her chair and walked towards the door of the classroom, pulling out her 50-yen coin as she went.

She stopped in front of the door and raised her coin and waited.

Just as the students of their class rounded to corner she shouted in a loud booming voice,

" STOP!"

Everyone froze in their spots, Hinako continued,

" Bucket duty for all of you, until lunch! Got that."

One brave (stupid) student voiced an argument,

" Hey no fair we were locked outsiiiiidddddeeee uhh"

Hinako had drained him of his energy, he slumped to the floor without a sound.

Hinako looked up at the rest of her class,

" Any one else"

…..Complete silence….

" Good now get to it!"

Everyone scrambled to get buckets before the crazed, chi-vampire of a teacher decided to drain someone else.

Hinako turned around returned to her desk.

" Alright cla… you two, we'll start with history."

Akane smiled at Ranma and whispered,

" Good you can help me, c'mon pull your desk next to mine"

Both of them blushed as Ranma moved his table over beside her.

Hinako smiled, she always had a weak spot for the two of them, like most educated, non-nutcases she knew the two were meant for each other and she definitely didn't want to disturb this peaceful moment.

For the next hour Hinako took them through an in-depth description of the political turmoil between the clans during the " Sengoku Jidai".

Neither Ranma nor Akane paid a lot of attention to Hinako. Both were lost in their thoughts, taking turns blushing as they were caught sneaking looks at the other.

Hinako knew that they weren't paying attention, but since she knew that they had just been through a disastrous failed wedding attempt only the night before, she let them get away with it. She smiled as the two gazed at each other for a moment before blushing and turning away looking nervously at the floor and ceiling.

The rest of the lesson went on a lot like this. About a half an hour before lunch she switched to teaching math. Not that it made any difference, they still didn't pay attention, Ranma even "forgot" to move his table back and stayed beside Akane.

By the time the lunch-bell rang both of them couldn't have gotten any redder from blushing. Without a word they both took out their lunch boxes and headed out the door, still blushing of course.

They were both so lost in their thoughts as they walked outside that they had completely forgotten about the rumour-horde waiting for them. As soon as they stepped outside the front door of the school they froze.

Before them stood at least 200 pissed-off students, who had all been late because of Ranma barring the door. Once again Kuno stood at the front of the horde with his bokken raised.

Scanning the crowd Ranma noticed that Ukyo wasn't in school that day.

Just as well! I would have given her a piece of my mind. I mean, how dare she do that after everything that happened in China-

Kuno charged towards Ranma screaming with his bokken raised above his head. Moments later he was sent flying skywards by a vicious uppercut from both Ranma and Akane.

Ranma stepped forwards menacingly and cracked his knuckles,

" Anyone else?"

Almost everyone in the horde glared at them but most of them realised that to challenge Ranma, was to invite certain pain. And so the horde dissipated everyone going back to their normal groups.

Hiroshi and Daisuke walked up to Ranma, while Yuka and Saiyuri walked up to Akane. Then the two split and went to eat lunch with their friends.

" Sorry 'bout locking you guys out 'dis morning".

Hiroshi laughed and answered Ranma,

" S'ok man! No worries I didn't have my maths homework done anyway".

Daisuke gave Hiroshi a glare,

" Speak for yourself man! If I'm late one more time I get detention."

He turned to Ranma,

" Not t worry dude, I'm not blaming you, I shouldn't have followed the crowd in the first place, it was my own fault really."

Hiroshi grinned at Ranma and said,

" So man, I know the wedding was a failure but, did ye have a wedding night after all?"

To say Ranma went red was and understatement, he blushed so much that for just a moment a new shade of red was created only for the purpose of making him look incredibly embarrassed.

" NO nononono NO, what gives you that idea, I'd never do that with anyone like her."

Daisuke almost wet himself,

" If you'd never do that with her why are you blushing so much at the thought of it".

" Cause I…. Erm…….. AKANE?

Ranma shouted her name as he saw her take off out the school gate.

Daisuke and Hiroshi spun around just as Yuka and Saiyuri ran over to them.

" Ranma! You'd better follow her. Some girls were teasing her, saying she was dumped on the alter because nobody liked her. "

Yuka puffed,  
Looking shocked Ranma replied,

"WHAT?"

Saiyuri continued,

" Yeah! And I think they struck a nerve or something! Cause she ran home, I think she was crying".

Ranma looked furious, he spat under his teeth,

" WHO said that? "

Yuka pointed towards a group of girls, Ranma recognized them. They were often trying to make Akane feel miserable ever since their boyfriends dumped them to try and go after Akane.

" Right, lets settle this!"

Ranma stormed over to them. They didn't notice him coming towards them until it was too late. They looked terrified.

" YOU…. You bitches! Not happy with being miserable by yourselves, you have to make other people miserable as well!

" We were just…We didn't…"

" Listen you hags. Akane used to fell really sorry for you and she was always trying to get your guys to leave her alone and go back to going out with you. But now, I wouldn't blame Akane if she ripped your heads off."

Ranma stepped forwards and raised his fist threateningly.

" If I EVER find out that you, or any one else in this school does anything to hurt Akane then so help me, they'll be wearing their guts for garters."

The girls were absolutely terrified. Ranma snarled at them. Spun around and headed straight out the school gate to go home, not caring that his bag was still in the classroom.

* * *

VERY IMPORTANT:

This doesn't really have anything to do with this chapter, but it is very important for future chapters.

Takahashi never really gave a timeline with Ranma, but since I need one, I'm taking a bit of a guess and am making my own.

Shortly before summer holidays : Ranma's birthday 16

Near the start of the summer holidays: Akane's birthday 16

Right near the very beginning of the school year after the holidays: Ranma and Akane meet….

( All the original volumes)….

Near the end of the school year: China, Jusenkyo, Saffron, Ranma's birthday 17 ( not celebrated because they were in china at the time), failed wedding attempt.

Two weeks before the summer holidays: This story begins

Near the start of the summer holidays: Akane's birthday 17


	4. Ch3 Talks

Author: Furiousmonkey 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma**

**PS: I live in Ireland, so I use English spelling, not American, so don't beat me for that!**

**HALF-BLOOD-PRINCE RULES!SPIOLER HARRY AND GINNY ALL THE WAY!**

**Sorry! Thought it was an excellent! Best one yet! Even better than Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**Ranma- Love at last!**

**Chapter 3- Talks**

Nerima streets: Midday

Ranma was running, running as fast as he could. He could tell that Akane was hurt and wanted to catch her before she got home. He was furious at himself and at those who made fun of Akane in school. He was beginning to realise that there was a little truth about the rumour that Akane was dumped and he was furious at himself for once again causing Akane pain.

After all that happened at Jusenkyo and at the wedding, It's about time we had a talk to sort all this out. It can't keep going on like this! –

Ranma closed his eyes and let out a single tear.

Taking a running jump, he somersaulted straight onto the roof of a nearby building. From his new vantage point, he could see the rest of the way home.

Akane was just entering the Dojo, she was holding her hands to her face and was obviously crying.

Cringing, Ranma dropped perfectly from the roof and sprinted the rest of the way home.

Tendo Dojo:

Akane burst through the door, she ran towards the stairs, but stopped just before them,

" Hello! Anyone ( Sniff) there."

No answer came. Akane tried drying her eyes and then stumbled into the living room. No one was there and there were no sounds coming from the kitchen.

Must have gone into town! –

She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. She pulled her knee's up and rested her head on them. Slowly, she began rocking back and forth. She closed her eyes and began her train of thought. She didn't get very far though.

_SLAM!_

" AKANE! AKANE WHERE ARE YOU?… PLEASE AKANE… I'M SORRY!"

Ranma had burst in through the door and was now in the hall calling Akane.

" Here Ranma!"

Akane mumbled quietly. Usually it would have incredibly hard to hear someone mumble this quiet, but somehow Ranma heard his fiancée mumble and was in the living room like a bolt.

Kneeling down in front of her he placed his hand on her check and gently turned her head to face him.

" Akane I'm sorry, look… um… I… eh…"

Ranma stopped and massaged his forehead.

If were gonna have this talk, I'm gonna do it right-

Akane looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

" Akane, I know it may seem like I…uh dumped you at the alter, but come on! You know it wasn't like that."

Ranma paused for a moment, considering his choice of words.

" I…Uhm, Akane, you have to know, at Jusenkyo, I didn't say ' I Love you ' but you know I..."

Akane butted in with a raised tone of voice, she was about to cry again,

" But I heard you! Ranma, you must have!"

Ranma took Akane's hand in his and held it up rubbing it gently,

" I didn't SAY it Akane I promise you that, but I…

_SLAP_

" JERK"

Akane slapped Ranma, hard. She pushed him away and jumped to her feet. She stomped towards the door.

" Akane WAIT!"

Akane spun around, she looked fairly pissed.

" WHY should I wait for someone who obviously can't stand being NEAR me?"

Ranma raised his voice considerably,

" That's not true! And you know it!"

Akane narrowed her eyes and visibly gritted her teeth,

" Ohh yeah? Doesn't seem like that to me."

Ranma stared at the floor and rubbed the back of his head. Raising his head again he said,

" Well you are my best friend by far and I…don't mind being engaged to you."

Ranma had rushed the last part slightly but Akane heard it perfectly.

Her expression completely changed, her eyes lit up and a small smile began forming around the corner of her mouth.

" Really? Do you mean that? Your not just saying it to make me feel better?"

Ranma looked very nervous but continued,

" Yup, I mean it, you are my best friend. Everything is more fun when your there and I find it hard to have a good time when your not there!"

Akane was overjoyed,

- He actually enjoys hanging around with me more than anyone else! Wow! And he really did seem sorry last night! Maybe! Maybe he really does…! -

" Ranma…I… you're my best friend too…and I don't mind being engaged either…Ranma I meant to tell you yesterday before the wedding, but you ran off before I could. Ranma I…"

_SLAM_

" Oh my Akane, Ranma. What are you doing home so early? If father or Mr. Saotome find out you've been skipping school they'll be very angry."

Kasumi had, unnoticed to them, come in and was now standing beside them with a slightly scowling face, which was very angry by Kasumi's standards.

Thinking fast Akane jumped forward and exclaimed,

" Hehehe, we were just coming home to get our…chemistry project, we were meant to have it in today, but I forgot so Hinako-sensei sent us home to get it.

Kasumi and Ranma both raised their eyebrows at her and an awkward silence followed…

" Well Akane aren't you going to get it?"

Kasumi looked at Akane, she was rubbing the back of her head grinning nervously,

" Hehe, yeah!"

She rushed into the kitchen and returned moments later with a Tupperware contained with a highly viscous, green, bubbling liquid in it. Bowing slightly to Kasumi she quickly said.

" Sorry for bothering you Kasumi-oneechan! C'mon Ranma!"

With that she grabbed Ranma by the back of his collar and pulled him out the door, Ranma simply rolled his eyes up and followed.

Furinkan High: Shortly after lunch.

Nabiki was sitting at her desk, not paying any attention to the teacher or the lesson. Her train of thoughts had taken her to a far away place where she mulled over her current thoughts. But in classic Nabiki style, even in this state her face was that of one paying perfect attention to the lesson. She was so good at this that most teachers didn't even bother to ask her questions.

But at the moment the only thing she was thinking was how to make it up to Akane for ruining her day.

- Well once again, congrats Nabiki! You've screwed up royally! Didn't ever occur to you that Akane might actually have wanted the wedding to go ahead. Nabiki! That was going too far! Screwing up your little sisters wedding. The day where that chicken Ranma was finally going admit to the world what it already knows. The biggest day of your little sisters life. I'd better help make this right-

Nabiki sighed silently to herself and rolled her eyes up to heaven.

-First I've got to stop blackmailing Ranma and Akane, that's been one of the things keeping them apart. Doesn't mean I have to stop extorting everyone else though. I really don't see what Akane sees in him, but since he makes her happy I'll help him.-

Absentmindedly tapping her pen on the desk, Nabiki started drawing up a plan.

-I'll have to get father and Mr. Saotome to back off and leave them alone, all the two of them do is make it worse. Seriously can't the two of them just see that if they had left them alone that they would be so much more open with their feelings. Morons!

And those bloody fiancée's and suitors! It's gonna be a pain to get rid of them. I'm not gonna do it all myself but I'll help.-

Nabiki grinned inwards to herself.

- Plus while I'm at it I can milk all of them for all they're worth.-

Nabiki began smiling and started writing down her plan in her notebook, while pretending to take down notes from the board.

Nerima Streets:

Ranma and Akane were going back to school. They were walking slowly and in no particular hurry to get back to school.

Ranma was walking on the footpath beside Akane again. Both had little smiles on their faces and were enjoying the comfortable silence.

Akane was still holding the strange Tupperware container and Ranma was getting curious.

" Say, Akane?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

" Mmm."

Ranma smiled back at her nervously and said,

" What is that goopy stuff? And what was it doing in the kitchen?"

Akane's expression changed immediately, she looked embarrassed and sad. Hanging her head down low she mumbled.

" It…it was my first… and second attempt at making that chicken soup for you this morning."

Akane looked up to see Ranma smiling in a friendly way before he replied.

" Ohh!"

Akane looked down again, waiting for the insult to come…

…It never came. She looked up to see Ranma simply staring forward with a happy face. With a puzzled look she asked.

" No insult? Honestly! Are you sick Ranma?"

Angrily, Ranma was about to shout at her but stopped himself in time and thought back to the promise he'd made to himself earlier. Pausing for a split second he thought about what he should say.

" Why Akane? You got it right the third time and it tasted quite good. What's the point in insulting someone for something they got right."

Turning around to face her he smiled at her,

" And now that you've got it right you can make it anytime no problem. See, all you need is a bit of patient practicing and you can cook anything!"

Akane's face was literally beaming, facing him she squeaked in happiness,

" Really! You mean that Ranma?"

Ranma smiled again and once again paused for a split second to think before speaking.

" 'Course I do! And if you want Kasumi n' me can help you, I'd love to and I'm sure Kasumi would too."

Akane squeaked in happiness. Without thinking she glomped his arm and squealed.

" Thanks Ranma!"

Ranma went beet red and started stuttering. A second later Akane realised what she was doing. Hastily letting go of his arm she also went beet red and stared stuttering.

" S-sorry Ranma…I…you…it was..."

Giving up she hung her head and an awkward silence descended upon them.

After a minute or so Ranma desperately wanted to lift the awkward silence and decided to try changing subjects.

" So! End of year exams in two weeks eh!"

Glad for the change in subject Akane answered,

" Yeah! Are you worried?"

Putting his hands behind his head and putting on his cocky look he laughed and said,

" Nah! I don't really care. Since my only dream is to take over the dojo and become the world's greatest martial artist, all I have to do is finish high school. And I have another two years to study for exams."

Akane smiled and replied,

" Kind of the same for me, but I still would like get a good result!"

Smiling they both turned a corner.

Ranma made a mental note to try and think before he talked, it seemed to work.


	5. Ch4 Punch and Ice Cream

Author: Furiousmonkey 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma**

**A/N: Hi Everyone!**

**Thanks for your great feedback! Much Appreciated.**

**I'm really, really sorry about not posting sooner but I had a lot of work at my part time job. The next one should be up a little sooner.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ranma- Love at last!**

**Chapter 4- Punch and Ice cream**

Furinkan High:

Nabiki was still in class formulating her little plan,

- Well that will take care of father, Mr.Saotome and Auntie Nodoka. Kodachi and Kuno–chan were never that much of a problem and can probably be dealt with, with a very long explanation. Not to mention a detailed demonstration of Jusenkyo curses.-

Groaning internally she remember the next part,

- Shampoo! Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne. That's gonna be a hard one. Those Amazons are more stubborn than Ranma sometimes. But if I can Mousse to help and Ranma to play along it's doable. Ryoga and Ukyo! Ryoga can be probably wooed away from Akane with Akari. The only one who can deal with Ukyo is Ranma himself, but I could probably help him prepare. That mouth of his definitely needs some training.-

Absent-mindedly she looked out of the window. When she saw two figures coming in through the school gate. It was her sister and her fiancée. Ranma and Akane were both waltzing slowly through the school grounds side by side, both with a happy look on their faces.

- Wow ! Way to go Ranma! She looks so happy. He must really have cheered her up after lunch. And she was really upset back then. There might actually be hope for those two-

Furinkan High Yard:

Ranma was smiling too himself. He and Akane had spent the rest of the walk to school in a very comfortable silence. Neither had said anything and he enjoyed this peace. Turning to him, Akane innocently asked him,

" I wonder if were going to get into trouble for skipping class?"

Ranma laughed and said,

" Probably! S'not like I care! But I suppose we could make up some excuse."

Akane giggled and held up the Tupperware container, the green goop was still sloshing around inside it.

" And tell them what? If you haven't noticed we don't have our chemistry projects scheduled until next week."

Ranma's eye's bugged out and he gulped audibly,

" We _actually _have a chemistry project to hand in?"

Akane giggled again,

" Yeah Baka! We have to hand in our projects next Monday and that makes up half of our chemistry exam"

Ranma looked very worried,

" B-but I haven't even started! I don't even know what to do!"

Akane put her hand on his shoulder to calm him and answered with a smile,

" Don't worry Ranma. I've finished mine so I'll help you with yours."

Ranma stopped and smiled. After a moments hesitation he reached over with his other hand and put it gently on her hand that was on his shoulder.

" Thanks 'Kane".

Akane stared at the hand that was on her's and went beetroot red.

Ranma noticing this also went bright red.

Both pulled their hands away and began stuttering incoherently.

Finally Ranma managed to get out a complete sentence.

" W-we'd better go, were gonna get into enough trouble as it is"

Akane nodded quietly and the two slowly walked in through the front entrance of the school (Which was now minus the doors).

Furinkan High: Afternoon

" I can't believe Hinako gave us so much work."

School was over, Ranma and Akane were walking through the school yard towards the gate. Both were grumbling about their homework,

" Well Ranma, we did skip school and our exams are next week so it's no surprise really. Well only two more weeks of this and then were clear for the summer."

Ranma still looked disgruntled.

" I'm still gonna be stuck doing my homework in my room for all of tonight."

Akane raised her eyebrow at him and questioned,

" Don't you mean your going to be stuck doing it in _my _room all night!"

Akane, who was blissfully unaware that the completely innocent sentence she had just said came out completely wrong, looked a bit confused when Ranma went a deep shade of red and got very flustered.

" Wha-wha-what d-d'ya mean Akane?"

Akane, who was now very confused, answered,

" Well, I'll have to help you won't I. With you It's no one man job, you'll need me if you want to do it you know. I know you!"

Ranma's nose burst in a stream of blood.

Akane looked on for a moment before it finally sunk in.

" Ugh! Ranma you pervert!"

With that she punched him squarely in the jaw and sent him crumpling to the ground.

Being quite close to unconsciousness, due to sudden loss of blood and a mild concussion, only a few thoughts were going through Ranma's head. A few were thoughts about what Akane had said and the possibility of them. But the most foremost of his thoughts was,

Dammit! Why'd she have to hit me? I kept my mouth shut and I still get a concussion-

Recovering slightly he lifted his head and growled,

" What did you hit me for you stupid tomboy? I didn't say anything and I still get hammered!"

In his head Ranma knew he was being a bit harsh on Akane just like the old ways, but he accidentally let this slip due to the sudden concussion.

Akane grimaced and sneered back while raising her fist.

" Because you thought tho…"

Halfways through her reply Akane realised that Ranma was right and what he did didn't warrant a clobbering. Dropping her fist down to her side pocket and retrieving her handkerchief she knelt down beside Ranma and helped support his head,

" Ranma… Your right I'm sorry, really Ranma im really so… move your hand."

Ranma obeyed and took his hand from his nose, which Akane then began to wipe with her handkerchief. Akane then continued

" Come on Ranma lets get you inside and cleaned up."

Ranma nodded and then winced before slowly getting up.

Akane took him by the arm and supported him. Slowly they walked towards the school.

" Ranma I'm really, really…"

"S'ok 'Kane, just please try not to do it again, I can do without these concussions."

Realising that Ranma affectionately called her 'Kane a lot over the past few days, Akane blushed,

" Ok I'll try… Hey Ranma since when do you call me 'Kane"

" I do? Oh, I'm sorry, I'll stop it"

" No no! I kind of like it…'Kane"

" Hey why's your sister off in a hurry?"

Ranma pointed out as Nabiki sped past both of them and ran out the school gate,

" Beats me!"

Nerima streets:

Nabiki was walking home as fast as she could. She had stopped running half-ways and was now out of breath. Not that she was unfit, infact she was probably fitter than most of the girls her age, but because she never really had martial arts training she didn't have their superior stamina.

Currently though the only thing on her mind was getting home as fast as possible.

- This is good! With Ranma and Akane coming home late I can put in the first part of the plan right away. I know Kasumi will help but it will be difficult all the same… I really hope father agrees and sees that it's for the best -

Turning the corner she almost walked into Kasumi who wasn't walking half as fast as Nabiki.

" Kasumi! What are you doing here?"

Kasumi turned and smiled at her younger sister.

" Hello Nabiki. I was just walking home with the shopping that I forgot to get this morning."

With that Kasumi smiled and lifted a bag full of groceries. It was filled to the brim. Kasumi began again,

" I do have to buy a lot now that Aunt Nodoka, Mr. Saotome and Ranma are staying with us."

Nabiki smiled. This is perfect. I'll get Kasumi to help me.

" Kasumi."

Kasumi smiled and answered,

" Yes Nabiki."

" Can we talk?"

" Of course little sister, what would you like to talk about?"

Nabiki smiled,

" Actually Oneechan, you were already talking about it a minute ago."

Pausing for a moment Nabiki continued,

" Listen, about Auntie Nodoka and Mr.Saotome, I got a call this morning and….

Furinkan High: Girls bathroom

Ranma ( In girl form) was bent over a sink with Akane's wet and still bloody handkerchief in her hand. Akane stood behind Ranma and watched as she washed the blood off her face.

" Ranma?"

Ranma rinsed out the handkerchief, stood up and turned to face Akane. The blood was all but gone, the rest would probably only come off with a nice long soak I the furo.

" Yeah"

Akane not wanting to look Ranma in the eyes looked at the floor,

" Ranma I'm really sorry about punching you… I want to make it up to you."

Ranma laughed,

" Don't worry bout it 'Kane, your already helping me with my homework and project, I'm ok… really!"

Akane looked up at Ranma,

" No Ranma, I mean it. Come on we'll get some ice cream"

Ranma put on a huge grin,

" I can't say no to ice cream now can I? C'mon lets find some hot water."

She grabbed Akane's arm and gently pulled her out the door.

Akane, being pulled along raised her eyebrow and said.

" Your going as a guy?"

Ranma froze. He seemed to think about it for a while before answering.

" Well, your paying so I don't have to woo the shopkeeper to give me free ice-cream so… sure! Why not!"

With that Ranma began pulling Akane's arm again.

Akane's face was beaming.

Nerima Mall: After school

Ranma and Akane were walking side by side, both smiling and laughing.

"…and Kuno with his face squashed up against the glass."

Ranma mimed having his face squashed against something and said in a Kuno like voice,

" Release the goddess thou foul sorcerer or I Kuno Tatewaki, True Blunder of Furinkan High shall be forced to use by amazing abilities of stupidity to stump you into submission."

Akane laughed so hard, she almost cried. Both of them stopped for a moment clutching their sides and laughing.

Akane slowly stopped and said,

" Hehe… Ranma…we'd better get that ice-cream otherwise we won't have time to do our homework."

" Yeah we'd better…Hahahaha!"

Ranma burst out in another fit of laughter, which Akane quickly followed. Laughing loudly they both headed to the ice cream parlor.

Akane attempted to order but ended up laughing in the shopkeeper's face. Several more unsuccessful attempts followed. Finally both of them had calmed down enough to order their ice cream.

Trying hard not to laugh in his face again Akane thanked the shopkeeper and paid him.

Taking their bowls from him they both headed to the area with tables and picked out an empty table for two.

Sitting down facing each other they placed their bowls in front of them and dug in.

Akane soon finished her regular sized bowl, she smiled and watched Ranma tear into the mountain of ice cream that was in his bowl.

Noticing that Akane was smiling at him Ranma looked up at her. Smiling he pushed his bowl to the middle of the table,

" Help yourself 'Kane!"

Akane beamed and both of them dug in. It was almost finished and Akane had had enough.

" Boy im full, you can have the rest Ranma!"

Ranma stopped and looked up at Akane. He paused for a few moments as if drawing up courage before beginning to talk,

" Hey 'Kane… next week… on Saturday actually… there's this… well actually…what I'm saying is… well… will you"

**_KLONG_**

Ranma slumped forwards into the nearly empty bowl as Akane looked on in shock.

A very angry Ukyo was standing behind Ranma with her spatula raised. The gleam in her eyes told Akane that she was serious and not to be messed with.

She glared at Akane before hissing through clenched teeth,

" How DARE you Ranma…

TBC

Haha! Cliffhanger!

Don't worry my next update should be up a little faster than this one!

Thanks Again! C ya next time!


	6. CH5 Upsets and Surprises

Author: Furiousmonkey 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma**

**PS: I live in Ireland, so I use English spelling, not American, so don't beat me for that!**

**Ranma- Love at last!**

**Chapter 5- Upsets and Surprises**

**A/N****Bear with me! It may seem like I hate Ukyo in this chapter. I don't. I like her! She is one of the better characters. It's just I need her to do this. It sets up most of the story that I'm going to have for her. Don't worry she has a good reason and will redeem herself in later chapters, and then some.**

**I LOVE all your reviews, believe me there is nothing a writer likes more than someone complimenting their work. So please "keep 'em comin'"**

Nerima Mall: Monday after School

**_KLONG _**

" How DARE you Ranma!"

Ukyo, clad in her full blue Okonomiyaki outfit stood behind the barely conscious Ranma with her steel spatula gripped firmly in her hands. Akane looked on in shock as Ranma groaned slightly from his bowl. Barely conscious, Ranma managed to turn his head ever so slightly to avoid drowning in the melting ice cream.

Ukyo clenched the grip of her spatula and gritted her teeth before glaring at Akane and then Ranma. Finally finding her voice Akane shouted,

" UKYO! What the hell are you doing?"

Ukyo continued to glare at Ranma as if Akane hadn't said anything. Gritting her teeth Ukyo continue.

" I SAVE you from HER and wait for you to come by my place all today. When you didn't come I thought they might be trapping you to marry again so I came looking for you. And what do I find? You're having the time of you life on a date with Akane."

Ranma didn't answer as he was currently trying to hold onto his consciousness, but Akane jumped to her feet knocking down the chair she was sitting on with a clatter.

She shouted loudly

" WE ARE NOT ON A DATE UKYO! WHY WOULD WE BE? WE'RE JUST EATING SOME ICE CREAM"

" Leave… her alone… Ukyo"

Akane looked down to Ranma who was beginning to stir slowly,

" Please… Ukyo… I'm sorry… but please…. Just leave her be"

Ukyo's eye's practically glowed and she snarled,

" Leave THIS be Ranma"

With that she swung her spatula in a wide arc that made the gathering crowd back away a few steps she hit Ranma squarely in the chest with the flat of the blade. Ranma groaned as he flew several feet to the left. Skidding to a halt, his head hit the ground as he finally slipped into unconsciousness with a soft groan.

" RANMA!"

Akane jumped up instantly. Completely ignoring the enraged chef, she pushed her way through the crowd to see Ranma's downed body.

Running forward, she skidded down next to Ranma. Gently shaking him she cried,

" Ranma! Please get up! Please!"

Gently picking up his head she cradled against her chest and cried,

" Ranma please don't leave me! Please! Don't go!"

Akane was still crying when a shadow covered the two of them.

Looking up she saw Ukyo standing in front of her in complete shock. Her spatula was hanging limply at her side. Blankly looking at Ranma she took a step forward.

Akane quickly shifted so that she was between Ranma and Ukyo and clutched his head closer to his chest.

Ukyo stopped. Akane looked up at her with pleading eyes and said,

" Please Ukyo! Leave him be!"

Ukyo opened her mouth to speak but both her and Akane stopped when they heard a strained, muffled voice coming from Akane's chest,

" Lucky your breasts are so small or I would have suffocated the way you're holding me this tight"

Akane ignored his comment and quickly pulled his head away from her chest.

She smiled when saw his eyes were open, if a little dazed.

" It'll take a lot more than that to put me down!"

Akane smiled and cried as she saw Ranma talk. She whispered lightly

" Ranma!"

Ranma opened his eyes and looked dazedly at Akane. Coughing a few times and clutching his chest where Ukyo had hit him he quietly mumbled,

" Lets go home Akane."

Akane smiled and slowly began to help the dazed Ranma to his feet.

She didn't get far though as Ukyo's spatula came around in a wide arc hitting into Akane's side and sending her tumbling to the floor.

Akane jumped to her feet and held her numb arm. If she hadn't sensed the spatula and managed to move ever so slightly she was certain it would have caught her squarely in the side of the chest. Painfully taking up a defensive stance she shuffled slowly forward to Ranma. He had managed to prop himself up against a small, wooden bench that was right beside where he had landed when Ukyo had hit him.

Ukyo was standing opposite Akane and was again in a battle stance,

" Get away from my Ran-Chan Akane!"

Akane looked on in disbelief at the crazed Okonomiyaki chef. Akane couldn't believe it. She considered Ukyo a friend, this just wasn't her. This couldn't be the friendly Okonomiyaki chef that they all knew. Something else just had to be going on.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING UKYO? THIS ISN"T YOU!"

Ukyo sneered,

" It isn't? Are you sure?"

Akane shook her head,

" Yes I am! I know my friend couldn't do this!"

Ukyo's angry expression fell with this statement and she stared with a shocked expression at Akane.

Akane dropped her stance slightly as she saw the expression on Ukyo's face.

Suddenly Ukyo burst into tears. Akane was shocked and dropped her stance. Tentatively she took a few careful steps towards Ukyo.

She stopped suddenly as Ukyo, still crying, raised her spatula above her head and shouted between sobs,

" Leave Akane!…sob… He's go-go-gonna marry me or I'll b-bloody kill him!"

Sobbing, Ukyo began to move towards Ranma. Akane took up her stance again and moved to intercept her but she was too late, Ukyo had already reached him and was bringing down her spatula. Akane simply screamed

" NOOOO……."

What happened next Akane didn't quite register until it was over.

A coloured blur flew past her and slammed into Ukyo, hard, taking both her and the person rolling and tumbling to the floor.

Ukyo's steel spatula clattered loudly to the floor beside Ranma where Ukyo had let it go.

Akane ran to Ranma's side and knelt down beside him. Ranma was staring over to Ukyo and the person who had saved him.

Akane looked over as well and saw the two of them struggling.

It was a girl clad in a brightly coloured kimono struggling with Ukyo. She currently had her back turned to Ranma and Akane. She was sitting on the struggling Ukyo's chest and was pinning down her arms. Ukyo began kicking and screaming until the girl bent over and said something to her in a hushed voice.

Ukyo slowly calmed and the girl slowly released Ukyo's pinned arms and carefully stood up allowing Ukyo freedom of movement.

Ukyo looked up at the girl for a moment through tear filled eyes. Turning slowly to her side to a foetal position she let out a wail and began crying and sobbing again

Standing in front of Ukyo, the girl looked down for a few moments and quietly said something else to Ukyo.

Ukyo violently shook her head and promptly curled up into a tighter ball. The girl looked over her for a few seconds before turning around slowly.

Akane could see her, or rather his face now,

" Konatsu?"

Konatsu smiled weakly and walked towards the downed Ranma and the kneeling Akane. Akane watched him warily. Suddenly she grabbed the barely conscious Ranma's hand and clutched it in both of her's for protection.

Ranma blushed furiously as she did this. Akane however, was still watching Konatsu warily and didn't really notice what she had done or why Ranma was blushing.

Ranma's blushing and Akane's hand holding did not go unnoticed by Konatsu though. He looked at them for a few moments.

Snapping out of it he bowed slightly and began,

" Miss. Tendo, Ranma, I am terribly sorry about all this."

Before Konatsu could continue, Akane angrily replied

" You shouldn't be sorry! SHE should! She could have put Ranma in hospital or worse!"

Konatsu bowed again apologetically before continuing,

" Do not worry Miss. Tendo, she truly regrets what she has done and promises it will never happen again."

Akane glared up at him,

" It better not!"

" W-what happened to make her do this?"

Akane looked down at the blushing Ranma who had just said that in a very feeble voice. Finally realising why he was blushing she blushed herself. But instead of leaving go of his hand she hesitantly held onto it before she gave it a little reassuring squeeze and smiled nervously.

Konatsu's expression changed. He looked sad and remorseful before replying,

" It's not my place to tell... She received something this morning and it upset her greatly. Had I not seen it also I would not have followed her and wouldn't have been able to stop her."

He paused for a few moments before continuing,

" Please understand this, she got a great shock at what she received this morning and she… she is very sorry, and I promise that this will never happen again."

A silence descended upon them as they all looked at the floor,

" R-Ranma?"

All three looked up and saw Ukyo standing beside Konatsu. Her cheeks were still glistening with tears but she had stopped crying. Silently she dropped to her knees and made a bow to Ranma and Akane.

" Ranma, Akane I'm sorry for what I did! I… I need to talk to you Ranma… alone! C-can you come over to mine after school tomorrow?"

Ranma breathed deeply a few times before answering,

" Yeah… Try anything funny though and I'm leaving straight away though."

Ukyo nodded her understanding. Tears were welling in her eye's again and she was threatening to burst out.

Konatsu gingerly picked up Ukyo's spatula that was lying on the ground in front of Ranma. He then gently took Ukyo's arm and lifted her to her feet.

Ukyo managed a very feeble

" C'ya Ranchan"

Konatsu nodded at the two before he and Ukyo turned to leave. He was supporting her while she walked.

Akane watched them until they disappeared through the crowd, which itself slowly dissipated now that the action was over. Hearing a quiet groan she turned to Ranma.

He winced as he shifted himself trying to get up.

Akane left go of his hand and helped him sit up on the wooden bench. Making sure he was steady she got up and sat beside him.

Turning to him she said in a worried voice,

" Ranma, are you okay?"

Ranma winced lightly and turned to her,

" Yeah, I think so. No permanent damage done. My chest hurts like hell though. It's sore to move my arms or legs. I'll be alright in a little while."

Akane gave him a reassuring smile and gave him a gentle pat on the leg,

" I'm sure you'll be fine."

Smiling Akane got up and went back to the table where they had eaten their ice cream. She picked up her own bag, followed by Ranma's. She pulled a tissue out of her back while walking back to Ranma.

She placed the bags beside the bench and sat down beside Ranma.

She leant over and began cleaning Ranma's face from the ice cream. Ranma blushed at their proximity.

Akane blushed as well and pulled back, she looked at the floor before saying,

" Can you get up? Because we'd better head home. Father will be worried that we're so late."

Ranma stayed silent as he tested his legs before answering,

" Yeah. Might be sore to run though."

Akane smiled, picked up her and Ranma's bags and stood up. Taking his hand she gently pulled him up to a standing position.

" We don't have to be home that early."

Still holding hands the two slowly walked out of the mall and headed home.

Tendo Dojo: Half an Hour Later

It was a slow walk back to the dojo. Ranma and Akane spent it hand in hand. Neither said anything the whole way.

Ranma was very tense just like the time he held her hand after leaving Shinnosuke's forest. Akane on the other hand was smiling and lightly blushing, but still enjoying the walk.

Finally arriving at the Dojo gate Ranma and Akane entered and headed up the garden path. Feeling Akane's hand squirm in his as if to leave go, Ranma turned to Akane and asked,

" What's wrong Kane?"

Akane paused and looked at him with a slight look of sadness and said,

" You'd better leave go or our fathers will have a double stroke and won't leave us alone for an age."

Ranma gently opened his hand allowing Akane to slowly take it away,

Blushing they both walked up the garden path.

Opening the front door they entered and kicked off their shoes.

" Father we're home, sorry we're so late!"

No answer…

" Hey Pops! Where are ya?"

Finally an answer came in the form of Nabiki standing, hands crossed at the chest at the living room door.

" Bout time you two came home! Come on in! Everyone is waiting. Have we got something to tell you!"

Ranma and Akane glanced at each other with puzzled and slightly worried faces. They were then quickly ushered into the living room.

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table but there was no food.

Soun was as usual sitting at the head of the table with a very serious look on his face. Kasumi was sitting at one side of the table with a very un-Kasumi like face, she was smiling smugly!

On the other side of the table sat Nodoka clad in full kimono with her katana very visible at her side. She had a serious look on her face but didn't seem to be upset of angry like Genma. He was sitting beside her, visible pouting and in a bad mood.

Soun looked up at the entering pair followed by the others. Soun began,

" Ahh come in! Nabiki and Kasumi have brought something to my attention to something and kindly…suggested something."

He audibly strained the word "Suggested" causing Nabiki and Kasumi to smugly grin.

Gesturing to Nodoka, Soun continued,

" It affect's Ranma the most so I believe it best for his mother to tell him."

Nodoka looked at Ranma. She smiled slightly,

" Ranma… We got a call from the contractors this morning… Our house has been repaired"

Nodoka paused for a moment and sadly looked at the table. Ranma's expression changed to confused.

Genma looked like he was about to complain about something, but he was cut short by Nodoka who deftly pulling her katana a few inches out of it's scabbard before slamming it home again,

Looking up again Nodoka looked into Ranma's eye's and put on a strained smile,

" We… We're going home Ranma!"

Both Ranma and Akane's jaws dropped.

Another Cliffy! I know. Bad me. Next chapter up next week sometime ( Hopefully)


	7. Ch6 Two Choices

Author: Furiousmonkey 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma**

**PS: I live in Ireland, so I use English spelling, not American, so don't beat me for that!**

**Ranma- Love at last!**

**Chapter 6- Two Choices**

**A/N. WOOOO-HOOOO!**

**Sorry! But that's for two things. Getting this chapter done way faster than I ever thought ( Probably because I had it planned carefully from the start Unlike most chapters in which I just have an idea and plan and work from that. This one I actually had fully finished in my mind before I wrote it.) The other is that I have finally read all the Ranma manga. BIG BIG Thank you to EVLNABIKI and SHADE who a few years ago translated all Ranma volumes, which Viz hadn't done yet. The ending is AMAZING. I clearly shows that Ranma and Akane will be together and anyone who thinks otherwise go to http/ and download the final chapter to see for themselves ( It's translated straight from Japanese so it's the original 'real' ending). Actually I would like to recommend EVERYONE for free reliable manga and anime.**

Tendo Dojo: Living Room

" We… We're going home Ranma!"

Ranma and Akane's jaws dropped. Nabiki and Kasumi smiled inwardly to themselves. Soun and Nodoka had very serious faces and were looking intently at Ranma. Genma was still grumpily pouting to himself. I was obvious that he did not approve of this.

Ranma finally caught his voice,

" F-For good?"

Nodoka looked at him dead in the eye, her face looked serious but her eye's betrayed her. She was sad.

" Yes Ranma… for good…"

Ranma froze. He heard an almost silent "No!" behind him and felt a warm soft hand grasp his arm tightly. Akane was clinging onto his arm.

Since Akane was standing behind Ranma nobody but Nabiki noticed her holding his arm.

Ranma, in complete shock rigidly turned his head to look at Akane. She looked very worried. He could barely make out her half mouthing another "no".

He jerkily turned his head back to look at his mother and mechanically stuttered,

" W-why?…Why do we gotta go?"

This time it was Soun who spoke up,

" Well son. It was Nabiki and Kasumi who brought to my attention this afternoon that the Saotome residence has been repaired. Both Nodoka and I found it best if the Saotome's were to return home."

Soun and Nodoka glared at Genma who sank further into a pout.

Ranma couldn't believe this. It was bad enough last time he had to go home. He never thought it back then but he really missed living with Akane and the Tendo's. He had missed just being able to talk to Akane. And now with all that happened in the last few weeks, he couldn't believe it. Sure, he loved being with his mother, but last time when he went home he felt lonely. That day when Akane came down to hand him his laundry he was really looking forward to just being able to talk with her. But of course the "other" fiancée's came down and ruined everything.

Ranma had never thought it before but he felt as if the Tendo Dojo was his home.

" W-when are we leaving?"

Soun was again the first to speak up,

" We?… That's entirely up to you my boy!"

Both Ranma and Akane's face's again looked puzzled,

" Wha?"

Nodoka smiled and took over,

" You have a choice Ranma! Either way you're coming home with us tomorrow. But you do have a choice."

Soun butted in at this point,

" Just making it clear son that either way you will remain engaged to Akane."

Nodoka looked over to Soun and said,

" Yes, thank you!"

Turning back to Ranma she continued where she left off,

" First you can stay at home, in which case you will continue school and be allowed visit the Tendo Dojo anytime you want."

Looking at Akane she said,

" Akane dear, you would also be welcome to come to our house to see Ranma at any time."

Akane didn't move, her face was still that of someone under shock,

Ranma, had on the other hand regained himself enough to be able to speak properly,

" And secondly?"

Nodoka smiled and looked back at Ranma,

" Yes of course! Secondly, you would come back to our house for the duration of a week. In which time the Tendo guest room would be, at our expense, be turned into a bedroom in which you would then take residence."

Nodoka and Soun beamed happily, even Genma brightened a little,

Ranma blankly looked at every face in the room before finally coming to rest on Akane's. She looked shocked and saddened.

Soun cleared his throat causing Ranma to jerk his head around,

" Ranma, I know this is a difficult decision, but it's one that has to be made. You have until tomorrow morning to decide."

A very uncomfortable silence descended on the room. Ranma stared blankly at his feet, trying to process it all. Akane was still unbeknownst to everyone but Nabiki, still clinging to Ranma's arm.

Nabiki and Kasumi were smiling nervously while Soun, Genma and Nodoka looked on with very worried faces.

The silence was finally broken when Nodoka stood up,

" I'd ehh. Better start dinner!"

Kasumi quickly jumped up,

" Please allow me to help Auntie!"

With that she jumped up and left through the kitchen door behind Nodoka.

Soun and Genma nervously looked at Ranma and Akane. Quickly turning away Genma said,

" Hey Tendo, how's about one last game of Shogi before I go?"

Soun loudly laughed back at him,

" Don't mind if I do, Saotome."

Both of them quickly got up and scampered out of the room.

Ranma and Akane both turned to look at Nabiki.

She nervously began to slowly move backwards towards the door. Thumbing back over her shoulder she nervously said,

" I ahh, gotta meet some friends so… c'ya later I guess."

She turned around and quickly bailed out of the room.

Ranma blankly stared at Akane. She looked back at him. Her face was still shocked but Ranma saw something else in her eyes, worry.

Turning away from her, he quickly took off towards the stairs. Akane dragged behind him still holding his arm.

" R-Ranma…Where are you going?… Ranma WAIT"

Akane firmly grabbed his arm, dug her heel's into the ground and pulled him back. Ranma spun around, he was clearly angry.

" WHAT IS IT AKANE?"

Akane quickly let go of his arm and stood back in shock, holding her hand to her mouth.

" R-Ranma"

She whispered hoarsely.

Ranma's expression softened. Akane caught a glimpse of sadness in his eyes before he turned and fled up the stairs. Akane heard a loud "slam" as the door to his room was slammed shut.

Slowly Akane sank to her knees and steadied herself with her hands.

- I don't believe this is happening! Not again…..I…… It was bad enough last time! And we left on bad terms back then…… I don't want that to happen again…..I……I missed him!-

Akane wiped away an invisible tear and stood up. Heading towards the stairs she quietly said to no one in particular,

" This time, no matter what he decides. Were NOT leaving on bad terms."

Tendo Dojo: Ranma's room

Ranma was sitting on the middle of his futon, knees held to his chest with his arms. He was staring at the ceiling lost n his thoughts,

- Who's smart idea was this? It sounds like another one of Pops and Mr. Tendo's crazy plans. But… Mr. Tendo said his daughters persuaded him. That would never have been Akane….or Kasumi….. DAMN YOU NABIKI! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?…..I… I… I don't wanna…-

" Ranma? Ranma can I come in?"

Ranma's train of thought was cut short when he heard a soft, sad voice coming from his door. Looking over he saw Akane's head looking in through the gap in the door and one of her soft hands holding the door open.

There was a shadow on her face but Ranma could see she was upset. Casting his mind back to the last time he had to leave he remembered how upset she was. And how upset he was as well. He was sure back then that they could have worked it out. But no, he had to open his big mouth and get them started off fighting. Then they left on bad terms and he spent a very lonely two weeks living in his house. Had it not been for the whole "engagement ring" story he might not have gotten to go back and live with the Tendo's at all.

Something suddenly hit Ranma. The Tendo Dojo was more of a home to him that his real home. He felt as if he belonged here. It was the first place where, despite all the craziness that followed him, he felt stable and secure. He was welcome here, they made him feel part of the family despite everything bad the happened. Damn them for making him chose,

" Come in Akane"

Ranma shifted into a kneeling position while Akane gingerly opened the door and entered. Quietly closing the door behind her she turned, walked forward, knelt down in front of Ranma with her hands on her knees and looked at the floor.

There was a silence for a few moments until Akane finally spoke up,

" This is just all so screwed up!"

Without raising his head Ranma answered,

" Yeah!………Damn them for making me choose!"

Akane shifted nervously on the futon before saying,

" Ranma…. Remember last time you left?

Ranma still stared at the floor and gave a quiet,

"Mmm"

" Remember the fight we had beforehand and how we were both on bad terms when you left?"

"Mmm"

" I don't want to part like that again."

Ranma finally looked up at Akane.

" Me neither!"

Akane looked up as well, both of them locked looks, Akane spoke first,

" Can we not fight so?"

" Don't see a reason to!"

" Good… Me neither…… It just wasn't the same last time when you were gone."

" Yeah…."

Akane looked deeply into Ranma's eyes,

" Ranma?"

"Mmm"

Akane nervously looked at the floor and nervously shifted twice as if trying to overcome some mental block.

Finally she gave in and threw herself forwards catching the surprised Ranma in a tight hug. The alarmed Ranma blushed furiously and stuttered,

" A-A-Akane?"

Although Akane wasn't crying Ranma could sense that she was close to it. She buried her face in his shoulder and quietly mumbled in Ranma's ear,

" I-I'll miss you Ranma!"

The stunned Ranma finally wrapped his arms back around Akane. Feeling the warmth of her pressing against him he brought his right hand around her back, while bringing his left hand to the back of her head and gently held her.

Akane moved her head so that she was now resting her chin on Ranma's shoulder. Her mouth was right by his ear and she was close to crying when she quietly whispered,

" I'll miss you Ranma! I missed you last time! I m-missed you when you went to China and I missed you when you went after Herb."

Now finally sobbed she said,

" I-I-I don't w-want you to g-go"

With that she burst out crying and buried her face in Ranma's shoulder again.

Ranma couldn't believe this. Last time he left he had thought about what he would do if Akane cried. Now that she actually was crying he didn't know what to do, so he chose to say what he had already decided minutes earlier. He rubbed his hand gently through Akane's soft hair and quietly made hushing noises before saying,

" Shh Akane. Please don't cry… I… I'm not gonna leave…."

Akane tensed and pulled back from Ranma and held him firmly by the shoulders,

" Y-your not! Y-your not g-going home?"

Ranma gave her a smile and reached forward with his hand and stroked her hair

" This is my home….You made it my home!"

" Ranma…th-thank you!"

Akane threw herself forwards to hug him again. But this time she kissed Ranma on the cheek before burying her face in his shoulder.

All the shocked Ranma could do was gently touch the spot where she had kissed him before hugging her back tightly.


	8. Ch7 Homework

Author: Furiousmonkey 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma**

**PS: I live in Ireland, so I use English spelling, not American, so don't beat me for that!**

**Ranma- Love at last!**

**Chapter 7- Homework**

**A/N. Hi everyone!**

**First of all I'm sorry that this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest. But I needed the next chapter to be separate from this one. It got to messy when I tried to put it with this one.**

**Thanks for all your support so far, so…..**

**BIG THANK YOU TO: **

**Ryan L.Spralding: Don't worry swimming's coming soon.**

**Ikerana / Fotoguy / Expired Doughnuts / Goku905041 / nonenge / nao-lien / tkdl / arababu / genko / borg rabbit and shima: THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR YOU REVIEWS AND SUPPORT**

**LazyChick23: You can write American, some words are spelt differently. Like organize/organize. Thanks for the review.**

**AND A BIG BIG THANK YOU TO:**

**kenshinlover2002/ nonengel / jace3/ Dragon Man 180 and Priestess Kohana**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!**

On with the story…

* * *

Tendo Dojo: Outside Ranma's Room

Nabiki was kneeling down beside the door. She had a glass up against the door and her ear was pressed to it. Kasumi was nervously fidgeting with her apron behind her. Suddenly Nabiki left out a smug smile and shifted to look in the keyhole. Smiling she stood up and the two walked to the top of the stairs as silently as possible. Once they were out of earshot of the room Kasumi looked at Nabiki and in a hushed voice asked,

" Well?"

Nabiki grinned wildly,

" It worked!"

Kasumi's eye's bugged out and she spluttered out,

" They kissed?"

Nabiki grinned nervously and scratched the back of her head,

" Hehe…No. But they are hugging and Ranma's decided to stay. Something big must have happened in Jusenkyo. They didn't act like this the last time Ranma left. Basically everything happened this time that Father and Mr. Saotome had tried to make happen the last time."

Kasumi smiled and finished Nabiki's sentence for her,

" Because they didn't interfere this time!"

Nabiki smiled and nodded, Kasumi continued,

" It was a very good idea to get the Saotome's to leave. I mean apart from the financial strain, Mr. Saotome was causing a ridiculous amount of hassle. I'll miss auntie Nodoka though, she was fun to have around and helped me a lot around the house."

Nabiki smiled sadly,

" Yeah! She is a great help!"

Kasumi continued,

" Hey Nabiki! I know that making Mr. Saotome leave will stop his interfering antics but…How do you intend to stop Father?"

Nabiki grinned wildly,

" Well I put it to him very bluntly that if he hadn't been interfering they probably would have married already…

Kasumi raised her eyebrow at Nabiki. Who rolled her eyes and said,

"…and I threatened never to do the house finances again if he didn't go along with it all!"

Kasumi grinned wickedly,

" Ohh that's good Nabiki!… Let's leave the two lovebirds be then! Auntie Nodoka is probably wondering if the toilet swallowed me, I've taken so long."

Nabiki laughed and they both headed down the stairs together.

Tendo Dojo: Ranma's Room

Warm. Akane was warm. And she was hugging him. Ranma couldn't believe it. Maybe things between them were finally looking up. Holding her gently they had both sunk into a gentle embrace with Ranma's hands on her back and Akane's around his neck. Her head was buried in his shoulder and she was still sniveling slightly.

After what seemed like a life age she slowly pulled away. Carefully unhooking they both got back into a kneeling position. Akane wiped a tear from her eye and nervously mumbled,

" Sorry Ranma! I-I-I didn't mean to…"

Ranma impatiently interrupted,

" Didn't mean to what Akane? Didn't mean to hug me?"

Akane winced slightly and quickly answered,

" No no! I didn't mean to use you as some kind of human tissue. I'm sorry for using you shoulder to cry on."

Ranma calmed and blushed,

" Ohh. There's no need to be sorry 'Kane."

Akane smiled and blushed. Wiping another tear from her eye she quietly said,

" Thanks! Thanks Ranma!"

A silence descended down upon them. For a while they both knelt with their hands on their knees and were blushing while looking at the floor.

Akane was the first to speak,

" I ehm… I'm gonna go get changed out of my uniform… then we'd better get started on our homework."

She stood up slowly and Ranma stood up moments later. Rubbing the back of his head he said,

" Heh! Yeah! And I gotta pack too."

Akane sadly looked at the floor, turning around she quickly left his room. She stopped at the door and looked back at Ranma and said,

" Ranma I'll call you when I'm ready so we can get started on our homework"

Ranma nodded and Akane left the room silently, shutting the door as she went.

Ranma stood still for a few moments. Finally he dropped back onto his futon. Lying back he touched his check and quietly mumbled,

" Wow!"

For the next few minutes he stared at the ceiling while grinning wildly to himself.

After about 5 minutes he got up and was about to go look for Akane when he heard the sound of a door opening. He knelt down quickly, as the footsteps got louder and louder. The door slid sideways and Akane appeared. She was wearing the white blouse and yellow dress that she often wore, Ranma had to admit he liked that dress on her, it suited her. Her eyes were still puffed but she didn't look like crying. Infact she looked quite happy.

She softly said,

" Ranma, you can come now. Thanks for waiting."

Ranma smiled and got up. Opening the door properly Akane turned around and they both headed out the door, down the hall and into Akane's room.

Just as they shut the door to her room they heard someone coming up the stairs behind them. Quietly padding to Akane's room the person knocked and said,

" Akane, I've got your bag! You left it downstairs!"

It was Kasumi.

Akane pushed Ranma to the side so as to hide him from Kasumi. Signaling him to be quiet she opened the door and took her bag from Kasumi with a bow,

" Thank you Kasumi Oneechan!"

Kasumi was about to leave when Akane stopped her,

" Erm Kasumi? Can you give me Ranma's bag too?"

Kasumi handed it to her and smiled, Akane swore it was a smug one,

" Of course Akane. But why would you want Ranma's bag?"

Akane nervously scratched the back of her head and stammered an excuse,

" I…. Have to get a book out of it….. Because he borrowed one!"

Kasumi smiled again and said,

" Off course Akane."

Turning around and heading off she called back to Akane,

" I'll call when dinner is done! Have fun with Ranma!"

Akane nervously laughed until she heard Kasumi descending down the stairs.

" Dammit! She knows!"

Ranma looked at her from the corner of the room,

" Knows what 'Kane?"

Akane turned too him and said in a panicky voice,

" That you're here! And that I was trying to hide you! Which in their minds means that we were up to something!"

Ranma took a few steps towards Akane. Stopping in front of her he raised his eyebrow and questioned,

" Akane…Why did you try to hide me?"

Akane nervously looked at her hands and twiddled her fingers for a few moments before timidly answering,

" I…..I was afraid Ranma!"

She looked up and into Ranma's eyes, they were shining in the brilliant deep blue that she knew so well. Sounding careful Ranma asked,

" Of what Akane? Of Kasumi?"

Akane nervously answered,

" No…Not of Kasumi. I'm afraid our fathers will think that were doing something and come to ruin it like they always do. It would be so much better if they left us be."

Ranma looked up and blinked twice. He realised something.

" Nabiki!"

Akane looked at him in confusion

" What about her?"

Ranma looked back down at Akane and smiled,

" It was her idea! It must have been! I'm gonna have to thank her, not kill her!"

Akane was completely baffled and asked,

" What are you blabbing on about?"

Ranma's smile grew wider,

"She's the one who got mom and pop to leave, she probably did it so that we'll get some alone time!"

Akane blushed at what Ranma said and nervously said,

" You want alone time with me?"

Realising what he had said Ranma blushed furiously and started playing with his pigtail while stammering,

" Ehm…w-well… if, you know… you d-do… then… I g-guess I… do too!"

Although she was nervous and blushing furiously Akane managed to smile and say clearly,

" I do Ranma! I'd love to be able to talk with you properly without distraction!"

Ranma who was still blushing, smiled happily,

" Good! 'Cause you know… I do too…"

Both of them lowered their heads and continued to blush, but this time they were both smiling happily.

They continued to blush for quite some time until a bird, which began loudly singing outside on the tree, distracted them.

Akane turned her head to look out the window. Smiling she picked up her schoolbag and put it on her bed,

" Ranma, let's get started or we'll never get it done!"

Ranma nodded and said,

" Yeah"

With that he sat cross-legged on the floor and pulled his bag over and began pulling out the books and copies he'd need. By the time he was ready Akane came and sat on the floor opposite him and pulled out the first book.

Smiling happily she said,

" Come on Baka, let's get you a bit more ready for the exams."

Ranma smiled, if it meant spending quiet time with Akane he was all for it, no matter what it was.

It was no surprise really then that, although they did get everything done in time for dinner, that both of them would have had a permanent red hue to their faces had they blushed any more from sneaking looks at each other.

* * *


	9. Ch8 No Words

Author: Furiousmonkey 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma**

**PS: I live in Ireland, so I use English spelling, not American, so don't beat me for that!**

**Ranma- Love at last!**

**Chapter 8- No words**

**A/N. Hi everyone!**

**First of all, this chapter is written differently to all other chapters. Mainly in that there is no dialogue whatsoever. I have no idea if it turned out all right and I probably wont write anymore " No Dialogue" Chapters. This one is mainly there for fluff and for undeniable proof that they love each other. So no one can say that they don't love each other! And If you do, they you either can't read emotions or just missed the plot of the entire Manga. No offence meant. It's just that people who say the two don't love each other piss me off.**

**Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with people pairing them up differently in their fanfics, that's what fanfics are there for. But when referring to the manga or anime then they can't say that they don't love each other. Because not only is the proof there! Takahasi said so!**

**Enough Ranting! On with the story!**

**( Try to read this chapter with a fluffy state of mind and fluffy love songs playing in the background, It just seemed better to me when I did that)**

Tendo Dojo: Living Room

Dinner, on this day was a very warm affair. Especially considering that it was the Tendo household. Even though it would be the last day in a long time, that they would all be together at this table, everyone was in high spirits. It was like the calm before the storm. The storm of uncertainty as Nodoka and Genma would soon leave, changing everything.

Under the smell of the delicious feast that Kasumi and Nodoka had prepared, Soun and Genma were well on their way to being drunk and were doing antics that had the entire table in stitches. Kasumi smiled on in her kind way giggling whenever her father or Genma recalled something ridiculous they had done in their time.

Nabiki smirked on and even Nodoka found humor in her husband's actions this evening. Even Ranma and Akane, sitting beside each other were in tears from laughing.

But, something hit Ranma like a ton of bricks, just as he was half ways through both listening a story and eating one of the delicious pork buns laid out before him.

From now on everything would change, first he would be separated from the girl he loved and was too afraid to tell. Then on returning he would be separated from his parents. His father, who, despite all his faults and failings he loved and respected and his mother, who he had only recently been able to connect to. The thought of loosing either tugged at his chest and made his head drop.

He was feeling very sad and scared and began to panic in his head when he suddenly felt a warm, soft hand gently encircle and lift his. Looking up he saw the owner of the hand smile at him in an incredibly cute and caring way. He could tell that her face was saying " It'll be alright, don't worry." Everything slowed and went out of focus, everything except Akane. It seemed for a few moments that only he and Akane were alive, everything else was simply frozen and didn't matter anymore.

Slowly….Slowly the corners of Ranma's mouth turned upwards into a smile and he knew, from that moment on, that everything would some day work out.

Giving his hand a little squeeze before releasing it, Akane and Ranma pulled out of this time freeze and turned around to hear the end of one of their father's stories. Soon Ranma was back and guffawing with the rest of the family…..

The rest of dinnertime blurred into a series of stories, smiles and fits of laughter.

Eventually he found himself half sitting, half lying side ways on the ground supporting himself with his hands. Beside him sat Akane in a similar way only she was leaning forward and had her arms stretched out on the table. She rested her head sideways on her arms and was smiling up at Ranma.

The tugging in Ranma's chest had completely disappeared and instead he was now positively glowing on the inside. He felt a great hope for the future, his future and Akane's.

Everyone else had long since left the table and had gone their ways, so only Ranma and Akane were left to enjoy this comfortable calm.

Ranma smiled back at Akane, a warm and gentle smile that made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Looking at him she began to get lost in his big, shimmering, blue eyes.

Ranma too, was currently so far in Akane's eyes that even Ryoga would have been jealous at how lost he was.

Nothing could break this, not Soun or Genma, not Nabiki or Ryoga. Even if all his fiancée's and crazy suitors came crashing in and tore the place down, Ranma was sure that nothing could change this night….this look…..this peace between them……

They stayed like this for some time until Genma came into the room holding an empty bag and coughed. Knowing what this meant Ranma stood up and snatched the bag out of his fathers hand. Genma nervously scratched the back of his head and retreated back out towards the porch.

Turning and giving Akane one last smile he slowly headed for the door.

He had only gotten as far as the hall, when suddenly he felt someone slip their hand into his.

Smiling at Ranma, Akane leaned against him and they both walked up the stairs and into Ranma's room.

Tendo Dojo: Ranma's Room

Without saying anything, they both entered the room and began packing Ranma's belongings into the bag Genma gave him. Ranma took to taking out his clothes and sorting them, while Akane began folding them and carefully placing them in his bag.

Ranma enjoyed the peace between them. It was a big change from all the fighting. Actually, when he thought about it they had fought very little since they battled Saffron. And all the fights had been small and not half as vicious as before hand. To be honest he almost swore that even before Saffron their fights weren't as bad as they had once been.

In the beginning Akane had dislocated almost every bone in his body when they fought. Now she just punted him until he explained the situation. She always forgave him after he explained everything and he was glad for that.

Ranma began to get a little worried though, what if Akane actually still didn't like him? Casting his mind back he began to think it through.

Sure, straight away she completely rejected him and the thought of ever marrying him. He did too, he was being forced into an arranged marriage with a girl he didn't know. Of course they would both be against it. Ranma knew however that he soon after fell in love with the girl. Despite her temper, inability to cook and clumsiness he felt drawn towards her. She was always there for him when he needed her, with an encouraging word and would always be ready to back him up if he needed it. She had helped him at the Romeo and Juliet play. Without caring what people would think of her she kissed him on stage so he could get his trip to China.

She had watched over him when he was sick. She took care of his wounds when he was injured. She had, quite literally jumped into a dragon's mouth for him.

She insisted to leave behind her family and friends and all that she held dear for him when he lost his strength, just so that she could be with him and look after him.

Although she couldn't cook, she always tried her hardest for him. He was the only one she cooked and baked for. She just wanted to be able to give him something that he liked.

She invited him to come along with her to the hot springs challenge so he could get a cure.

Whenever she knew the whole story she always stuck up for Ranma when others made fun of him or called him a " Pervert".

She had hidden and protected Ranma from his mother and her Katana to the point where she was going to let him look at her naked.

When he thought about it they had done everything like true friends since the beginning. They often went to the fair or the mall together and they sat together most days in class.

She had saved him from Sentaro Daimonji when he tried to kill him. And she had helped and assisted him in every way she could when he trained to fight Picolet Chardaigne.

They were the only couple to ever get out of the cursed tunnel of lost love together.

She had chosen him over Shinnosuke. And when he thought about it, she had never loved Ryoga. The best she thought of him was as friend.

She supported him when he was stuck in female form thanks to the cat-tongue.

She always calmed and sedated him when he was in the Nekoken.

She was always angry and jealous when he gave Ukyo or Shampoo even the slightest bit of attention, or when they doted and drooled all over him.

She helped him with his homework, and any other school problems he had.

No matter what she always backed him up in a fight and was always ready to jump in and help him.

She risked her life and gave Ranma a cure for the poison when Pink and Rink attacked, even though she too was suffering from the poison.

She gladly took his hand and walked the entire journey home, from Shinnosuke's forest. Hand in hand with him, she was smiling the whole way.

When Ranma ate the age mushroom she looked after him and treated him with gentle care.

All the times Ranma had accidentally said that he loved her she always looked ecstatic and incredibly happy.

They had gone to the bamboo leaf festival together and shared a leaf together like all couples destined to be together. And she happily shared her leaf with him, something that only lovers did.

And finally…. It almost made Ranma's heart stop every time he thought about it but…. she had even died for him…. The ultimate sacrifice…

He had stopped packing and was now crushing one of his red mandarin tops in his hands. He sensed that Akane had also stopped. Looking up he saw her looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

Slowly Ranma smiled, this girl did care for him, there was no doubt about that.

Akane smiled and they both finished packing his bag.

Tendo Dojo: Akane's Room

It was half six in the morning and Akane was awake.

Although she had slept well enough she woke early and couldn't stop thinking about Ranma and him having to leave.

Throwing off her covers she jumped out of bed. There was no point in trying to get back to sleep, so she thought that she might as well go on her morning run.

She threw off her pyjamas and put on her jogging gear. She paused for a moment and let out a deep sigh before grabbing her sweat towel and heading out the door.

Nerima Streets

It wasn't long before all Akane could hear was the steady beat of her feet on the concrete beneath her.

Akane loved these morning runs. They helped clear her mind and get her focused. But this morning she could only think about one thing, Ranma.

Ranma, the boy who had come into her life and turned it upside down. Ranma, the boy who teased her and made fun of her. Ranma, The boy who was always there for her, who saved her, looked after her and took care of her…….. Ranma, the boy she loved.

Turning the final corner she saw the gates of the Tendo Dojo in the distance. She could see two figures walking off in the opposite direction and she saw them disappear around a corner.

A third figure was standing at the gates looking up at the building. As she came closer she could make out a black pants and red shirt, it was Ranma!

She sped up.

Hearing the footsteps, Ranma turned to see Akane running towards him.

Akane slowed to a halt and stopped in font of Ranma.

Both nervously looked at the ground for a few moments.

At practically the same time they looked up, took a step forward and threw their arms around each other.

Embracing tightly, they swayed from side to side with their heads on the shoulders of the other. Akane cried and Ranma gently hushed her and gently rubbed his hand up and down her back.

After a few moments they pulled apart, sliding his hands down Akane's arms, Ranma's came to rest holding her hands.

He noticed a tear on her cheek so he slowly lifted up his hand and gently rubbed it away.

Akane smiled, but was still crying softly. Slowly letting go of her hand, Ranma took a few steps backwards before waving, turning and running off in the direction of his house.

If Akane could have seen his face she would have seen tears rolling down it.


	10. Ch9 Crash

Author: Furiousmonkey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma**

**PS: I live in Ireland, so I use English spelling, not American, so don't beat me for that!**

**Ranma- Love at last!**

**Chapter 9- Crash**

**A/N. Hi everyone!**

**Really sorry 'bout the long wait. School, computer troubles and all that. Hopefully the rest won't take so much time to write and post up. Don't worry I'm not suffering from writers block. More like the " no time" syndrome. **

**Anyway, enjoy. Reviews as always, much appreciated.**

Tendo Dojo: Gate

Akane stood outside the front gate of the dojo compound. Her cheeks were still wet from the tearful goodbye with Ranma only minutes earlier.

Jusenkyo had really changed her. She had realised that there was no one she loved but Ranma.

She always liked him. Even in the beginning, when they were constantly fighting, she liked him. He was basically a good and honorable person, even if he did ask for trouble, a lot!

Soon after she began to feel stirrings inside her chest every time he smiled at her. Back then she had been very confused and didn't really know what she was feeling.

When Ranma had to train with Picolet Chardaigne, she had followed and helped him out. Back then she had convinced herself that she had done it out of duty. But she soon afterwards realised that was not the reason. She gave him good luck charms; got him food when he was hungry and made sure he didn't kill himself from malnutrition. She worried and fussed over him day and night.

When Ranma was chasing after Shampoo, trying to get her to say she loved him, Akane accidentally ended up wearing the emotion gem. She wore it the right way up and immediately began confessing her love for Ranma. Cologne explained the gem to her afterwards. Wearing it the right way round made your emotions of love come to the surface. She convinced herself that Cologne was lying and that it wasn't like that, but looking back, really she knew Cologne had told the truth.

When Ranma left to chase after Herb and the Pot of Liberation she began to realise, consciously, that she felt more for him than just friends. She worried about him every day, and didn't know what she'd do if she lost him. But when he came home safe and sound, she pushed her feelings back down. And apart from hugging him and saying that she was glad he was back, she didn't really show him how she really felt.

Soon after, Ryogenzawa was a real eye opener for her. She felt horrible when Ranma left after she hit him. She was protecting Shinnosuke because he was dying from a wound he had gotten when he saved Akane, back when they were both young. Ranma, of course, misunderstood what she had done and left, visibly hurt with a simple, "Sorry I bothered you!". He took off into the forest and Akane heard his anguished scream of

"Akane You Idiot!".

She broke down crying there and then. She thought she had lost him forever. She could do nothing but cry. Luckily everything turned out all right and the two made-up and walked home hand in hand.

When the imposter Ranma was looking for the Umi-Sen-Ken, she did everything she could for Ranma. Carrying messages and generally watching Ranma's back.

When she got the battle costume, she was nigh invincible. But without even thinking about it, she was willing to give it all up to be with Ranma

From somewhere along this journey, Akane knew deep down that she loved that big arrogant jerk. The only one who could make her feel light-headed. The only one who made her weak at the knees. The only one who could make her truly smile.

" Akane!"

Akane recognised the soft, warm, motherly voice of Kasumi. But she didn't turn; instead she kept staring in the direction that Ranma had disappeared.

" Akane"

She felt a soft gentle hand on her shoulder,

" I'm glad you got a proper goodbye this time Akane."

Akane smiled a weak smile and began to turn,

" He was worried that you wouldn't show up."

Akane had finished turning. Kasumi saw Akane's puffed up eyes.

" I'm glad you turned up! I'm glad you didn't fight!"

Akane managed another weak smile and whispered, half to herself,

" Me too!"

Kasumi put her arm around her younger sisters shoulders and gently shepherded her towards the house.

" Come Akane, breakfast is getting cold. You need to get your strength up, you have to help with the renovations after school."

Akane looked at Kasumi and questioned,

" What are ye planning with his room?"

His room, his own real room, not a guest room! He was a part of the family. He was a part of Akane.

Kasumi smiled and said,

" You'll see!"

With renewed vigor, Akane strode towards the house, fully intent on making the most of the day.

Furinkan High: Just Before School

Akane lazily wandered past the school's gates and into the schoolyard. Her morning had gone well enough. Breakfast had been calm, too calm for her tastes. She realised that since Ranma appeared that everything was non-stop action. The way she liked it. Although a little break once in a while didn't do any harm.

Her father had acted the same that morning, but Kasumi and Nabiki had been all talk about what was to be done to Ranma's room and how much it would cost. And since it would be Nodoka and Genma paying Nabiki didn't bother with the cheap ideas.

" Akane!"

Hearing her name being called she turned. Saiyuri and Yuka were rushing towards her. Stopping in front of her, Akane spoke.

" Hi guy's! Yuka, you feeling better?"

Yuka smiled a toothy grin and patted her stomach.

" Yup! A tummy bug can't keep me down for that long!"

Akane smiled while Saiyuri turned to Yuka and spoke up,

" Ohh yeah Yuka! I forgot to tell you! You have a contender for your chair next to Akane!"

Yuka raised her eyebrow and gave her a strange look,

" Who?"

Saiyuri grinned and said,

" Ranma, he sat willingly beside Akane all of yesterday!"

Akane blushed and looked at the floor, the two continued.

" So this isn't like last term where he was forced? He did it all by himself!"

"Yup!"

Akane tried to save herself and cut in

" It's not like that! I was just helping him with some subjects!"

To no avail. Yuka and Saiyuri burst into a fit of giggles, while Akane sunk her head again.

After she calmed a bit Yuka spoke,

" Well, how can I compete with him? Looks like you have a new bench partner!"

Akane kept her head hung, mostly to hide the huge smile on her face.

Saiyuri spoke up, but her voice sounded serious,

" Speaking of Ranma, where is he? Did you guys have a fight?"

Akane managed to hide her smile and lifted her head,

" No. Not at all! He's just staying at his parents while we renovate his room."

Yuka grinned broadly,

" Ohh, so it's becoming your room as well!"

Akane blushed again, shook her dead and quickly denied it,

" No-no-no! Nothing like that! We're just putting down a carpet and a bed, so that he doesn't have to sleep on the floor."

This time it was Saiyuri, who spoke up,

" What size? A double bed? Or are ye going for the King sized one, you know, for the extra freedom and movement?"

Akane blushed profusely and made a playful punch at Saiyuri.

"You guys! Cut it out! Were not even going out! I've never said I'd ever do anything like THAT with HIM!"

Yuka smiled and retorted,

" Your eyes say it all the time!"

Akane blushed, hung her shoulders and gave up. They had won; she was getting to tired for their games. She turned and headed for the school's front door.

Yuka called after her,

" Where are you going? Off to find him eh?"

Akane jokingly called back,

" Yeah sure! And I won't even be using a bed when I find him!"

Although they knew she was joking, Saiyuri and Yuka began laughing and hooted and whooped after her.

Akane smiled, shook her head and continued walking.

Pushing the recently repaired school door open, she stepped inside.

Furinkan High: Roof

Leaning over the metallic railing at the edge of the roof, Ranma watched Akane intently as she weaved her way through the schoolyard and into the school. He smiled weakly to himself.

" Yo Ranma! Been meaning to ask ya!"

Ranma turned his head, behind him his two school friends, Daisuke and Hiroshi, were sitting cross-legged on the roofs hard concrete. A deck of cards was set out on the ground in front of them. Daisuke's face was screwed up with concentration, his tongue stuck out as he stared at the cards he was holding in front of his face. Hiroshi on the other hand was holding his limply by his side and had his head turned towards Ranma.

Ranma answered him,

" Ask away!"

Hiroshi nervously asked,

" Ranma, why didn't you come to school with Akane today? You get kicked out of the house or something?"

Ranma smiled shrewdly,

" Yeah I suppose you could say it's like than!"

Hiroshi looked slightly disappointed for a moment, but then he looked up with a broad smile on his face.

" You're still seeing Akane though? You know, in secret!"

Daisuke had taken Hiroshi distraction and was now looking through the deck and picking out the cards he wanted.

Ranma laughed inwardly at Daisuke's guilty look.

" What do you mean seeing? We're NOT going out!"

Hiroshi turned back to the game; Daisuke quickly pulled his hands back from the deck of cards.

Ranma looked back out to the yard but said back to his friends,

" By the way Daisuke! There's no way you can get away with that Royal Flush! You should have gone with something more believable!"

Sparing a glance back he saw Hiroshi muttering angrily under his breath and Daisuke pointing at himself as if to say " Me! Never!"

Ranma laughed quietly to himself as the two began arguing behind him

He began to think,

" What I wouldn't give to be able to go out with her properly!"

Smiling, he kicked off the ground, vaulted over the railings and began to fall.

As he carefully and gracefully fell he heard voices behind him

" He's done it again! I wish I could do that!"

He smiled, twisted in the air, caught onto one of the ledges on the fourth floor and swung through an open third floor window. The one he knew to be his homeroom. It would be empty at this time.

But no!

As he swung through the open window his eyes widened in terror as he saw Akane sitting at her desk, right by the window!

Akane looked up just in time to see Ranma fly towards her.

With an almighty crash, they fell off the desk and crashed through two more. Finally coming to a halt. Akane landed heavily on her back, while Ranma crashed, face first, down on top of her.

After a very uncomfortable moment Akane spoke up.

" Ranma?"

A "Mmm" came, muffled from her chest,

" Get off me!"

Ranma slowly removed his head from her chest and stood up. Apart from a few sore spots he seemed to be fine. He couldn't meet eyes with Akane as he held his hand out for her. It hung there for what seemed like ages before a small warm hand grabbed his wrist.

Ranma gently grabbed Akane's wrist and began pulling her up. But she winced and fell, almost pulling Ranma on top of her again. She landed on her behind. Ranma quickly dropped to his knees beside her. His eyes were full of worry and care.

" Akane! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Akane winced and pointed at her foot.

" It hurts!"

Ranma looked terrified,

"Oh Akane, I'm sorry! I really am!"

Akane gracefully wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck.

Ranma completely froze. What was she doing? Wasn't she going to kill him? Hadn't he finally gone too far? Hadn't he hurt her, although inadvertently. Why was she moving closer?

Akane's face moved closer and closer. Ranma closed his eyes. After a few moments he opened his eyes, Akane was holding him closely with her head at the side of his. As he felt her gentle breath in his ear, he began to smell her aromatic lavender shampoo. That girl drove him crazy.

" Apology accepted! Now take me to the school nurse please."

Ranma unfroze and carefully picked up his injured fiancée. He held her close as he walked out of the room and into the hall.


	11. Ch10 Xrays and Statistics

Author: Furiousmonkey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma**

**PS: I live in Ireland, so I use English spelling, not American, so don't beat me for that!**

**Ranma- Love at last!**

**Chapter 10- X-rays and statistics**

**A/N. Hi everyone!**

**Woo-hoo! Got this one done on time! Thanks again to everyone for such positive feedback! I'm going to reply to each and every person who reviews, even if it's only to thank them. My favorite bit of writing Fanfics is getting reviews. So as always, Keep 'Em Coming!**

**On with the show!**

Furinkan High: Hallways

Throngs of students were filling Furinkan High's hallways on their way to their classes. Usually nothing would be able to stop this sea of students, which often trampled unwary teachers underfoot. But today on the third floor, things were different. Students froze in their spots. They parted like the red sea to Moses.

Moses in this case was a tall, strong, but leanly built young man with long raven hair tied into a pigtail and wearing a red Chinese shirt with matching black slacks. He had a hard, determined look on his face. He was speeding down the hallway, taking no notice of the shocked expressions on his fellow students faces. He sped past Saiyuri and Yuka, who were standing, open-mouthed and only half hanging on to their bags.

The precious cargo that he was carrying was smiling broadly. A small, pretty, but not dainty looking girl with pale-ish skin, blue-black hair that was cut short and who had the largest pair of chocolate brown eyes, was snuggled into his chest. Her arms were hanging loosely around his neck, while his were underneath her legs and back, gently holding her up.

Akane laughed to herself at the look on her friend's faces. Especially after what she had jokingly said to them in the schoolyard. Playing along with this, she gave a thumbs-up behind Ranma's head. She laughed again when she heard two schoolbags hit the ground.

It suddenly hit her though, that, while all this messing around with her friends was fine and harmless, that wasn't the case with the rest of the students. What was happening must look very suspicious. She would never hear the end of this. Nabiki would find out, she would blackmail them and tell the family. Father would try and organise a wedding, Kasumi would give out to her for "Not being proper", she and Ranma would forcefully deny anything and would then start hurling insults.

No. Not this time. She'd make sure it wouldn't end like that.

And so, as Ranma turned the corner and began to descend the steps of the stairs, she called out to the silent sea of students.

" Don't go thinking anything! I only hurt my ankle and he's taking me to the nurse!"

That would do. She smiled to herself and settled back against Ranma. Looking up she grinned and said,

" Sorry Ranma. Only making sure that they don't go thinking that we were doing something."

At the mention of his name Ranma looked down and asked, slightly confused,

" Huh, what? Who thinks what?"

Akane laughed a little before answering,

" The other students! That we were doing something…. improper!"

Ranma looked puzzled as he asked,

" What other students?"

Akane laughed again,

" What do you mean " What other Students"? The students who stood open-mouthed as you rushed down the hall!"

Ranma still looked lost as he asked incredulously,

" There were other students in the hall?….Did they see us?"

Akane shook her head in disbelief and replied in an exasperated tone of voice,

" See us? Ranma, they all froze in their spots and stared at us. Honestly! Did you not notice them?"

Ranma shook his head vigorously. Akane laughed loudly.

" Honestly Ranma! How could you not have seen them?"

Ranma looked up again and said seriously,

" I guess I had more important things in mind."

Akane gave him a knowing look as she quietly asked,

" And what was so important that you didn't notice a hundred people freezing in their spots and staring at you?"

Ranma blushed and mumbled, barely audibly,

" You!"

Akane blushed and leaned her head against his chest again. Which made Ranma blush even more.

A long silence followed, the only sounds were Ranma's feet pounding against the hard concrete of the school's hall. Ranma was in deep thought.

" Can't believe I hurt her. How could I have? I promised to never let anyone hurt her. And then I do it myself…. Why did she forgive me? That time with the combat suit she said that she could never forgive it if I hit her. But she forgives me straight away when I hurt her…. I don't deserve her…. I never have…. And the way I'm going I never will…."

Ranma was close to tears at this point, but was doing well to hide them.

"Ranma."

He swallowed hard at the thought of losing Akane for good,

" Ranma!"

He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to calm down,

" RANMA!"

Ranma snapped out of his meditation and looked down at an annoyed Akane,

" Huh? Sorry Akane. What is it?"

Akane raised her eyebrow and said playfully,

" Ranma, you've walked past the nurses office twice now! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you just like carrying me."

Ranma went bright red and almost dropped Akane, she continued,

" Which is all well and good, but my foot does hurt. So, step too it!"

Ranma nodded and embarrassedly mumbled,

" Sorry Akane!"

Akane smiled and said,

" It's okay! But do hurry up!"

With that, Ranma turned and headed off in the right direction.

Furinkan High: Nurses Office

It had been a good twenty minutes since Ranma had arrived at the nurse's office with Akane in his arms. After bringing her into the examining room and gently laying her on the table he left the room without a word. He then sat down in the waiting room where he sat with his head in his hands, refusing to move even when the passing principal told him to go to class. The principal had gotten a punch in the stomach and wisely didn't try Ranma's patience any further.

" Ahh Mr.Saotome! You're still here?"

Ranma looked up and saw the young, black haired school nurse standing at the door of the examining room. She was holding a clipboard in her hand and a pen in the other.

" I'm just finished with Miss Tendo. I guess you can go in to see her, but please, go back to class when you're done."

Ranma rose and nodded; he waited for the nurse to leave the station before rushing to the examination room's door. He carefully opened the door and peered in. Akane was sitting up on the examining table, struggling to get on her sock and shoe around a thick bandage.

" Akane?"

Ranma said timidly. Akane looked up and smiled,

" Come in Ranma. I'm just finished."

Ranma entered and carefully closed the door behind him. He started walking towards the bed tentatively. Akane looked at him for a moment with a strange look on her face. Ranma froze in terror. Then suddenly Akane said in a very sad tone of voice,

" Ranma, what's wrong? Why are you so edgy? Did I do something?"

Ranma rushed forward quickly and began stuttering,

" No-no-no, you've done nothing wrong!"

Ranma's voice lowered significantly and he hung his head as he said the next piece,

" That's why I'm kinda edgy! Because you've done nothin'. I was expecting you to kill me after I hurt you. I remember the last time, when you had the suit, you said you could never forgive me if I hit you."

Akane looked heartbroken, but quickly replied,

" I might have said that. But I just wanted for you to stop fighting me back then. I'm really sorry for not being clearer Ranma!"

An uncomfortable silence descended upon them, but nervously looking at the floor. Eventually Akane timidly began,

" Ranma, you don't have to worry about what happened earlier. I know it was an accident."

She smiled nervously,

" It's only a sprain anyway, the nurse said it'll be fine in a few days."

With that she smiled and patted her foot. She kept smiling while she winced in pain. Laughing, she said,

" Shouldn't have done that!"

Ranma's serious face cracked, the corner of his mouth turned and he began to laugh as well. It felt like the weight if the world leaving him, seeing her smile and laugh.

Laughing, Akane lifted up a sock and said,

" Can you give me a hand, or even better a foot?"

Ranma smiled, took the sock from her and said,

" Sure!"

He knelt on the hard ground so that he was level with her sprained foot. It was expertly bandaged, only the legendary Doctor Tofu could have done a better job. Akane's exposed toes were wiggling as he herd her say,

" C'mon Ranma! They're getting cold!"

Ranma looked up to see Akane smiling and leaning backwards supported by her hands.

" Sorry Akane! The nurse did a good job didn't she?"

With that Ranma gently held Akane's foot and began to carefully pull the sock over it. As he was doing this Akane continued,

" Yeah she did! She examined it very carefully, almost as good as Tofu! Sorry about it taking so long. But she wanted to do an X-ray scan to make sure the bone wasn't bruised or anything!"

Ranma paused what he was doing and looked up incredulously,

" We have an X-ray machine in this school?"

Akane laughed at the look on Ranma's face and answered,

" Yeah I know! I couldn't believe it at first either! But apparently they got one in a few months back. Something about there being five hundred percent more accidents in this school than anywhere else in Tokyo."

Ranma looked stunned,

" Five hundred percent more accidents? Wow! I wonder why?"

Missing the disbelieving look that Akane gave him he went back to putting on Akane's sock.

Akane herself leaned back a bit more and smiled at her fiancé's clueless ness.

Furinkan High Schoolyard: After school

The rest of the school day ran fairly well. Akane had grudgingly refused Ranma's offer to carry her around for the rest of the day. There was going to be enough commotion from him carrying her down the halls once. She didn't want to know what would happen if he did it all day long. But Ranma had given her piggyback rides up and down the stairwells of the school, because on nurses orders she wasn't allowed climb them.

During lunch Akane hobbled to her favorite spot under the tree, where Yuka and Saiyuri quickly joined her and began questioning her about what had happened. Akane made it very clear to them what really happened. They soon dropped it and chatted about nothing in particular for the rest of the lunch. Ranma's room came up at one point in the conversation, but that was as close as Akane's friends dared to tread around that subject.

Ranma spent most of his lunch sitting with Hiroshi and Daisuke and was sitting a small bit away from Akane. He similarly batted off their repeated questions. He kept a close eye on her for the entire lunch. He even intercepted the passing Kuno, who was undoubtedly going over to Akane as he had a bouquet of red roses in his hand. After a verbal squabble between the two, Kuno swung his bokken in a wide arc. Ranma lazily dodged this by ducking under it. Ranma then counted with an uppercut, which sent Kuno flying into the school's swimming pool.

The rest of the day was, disappointingly, calmer.

Ranma and Akane walked side by side out of the school and into the schoolyard. The other students had long since left, seeing as Akane hobbled a lot slower than everyone else walked.

Akane was talking to Ranma with a worried edge in her voice,

" Say Ranma. What do you think Ukyo wants? Do you think she'll explain why she was so, so, "violent" yesterday?"

Ranma thought about it and said,

" I don't know? I hope she will. I don't like this crazy violent Ukyo; she's not acting like the friend I know. I don't think I would hang around with her anymore if she stayed like that. Beating me up just because she saw me talking to another girl. I mean, who would put up with someone like that?"

Akane sweatdropped and stuttered,

" Well, erm, yeah… but eh… what about me?"

Ranma looked bewildered and asked,

" What about you?"

Akane looked worried as she replied,

" Well you know…. I hit you a lot!"

Realisation dawned on Ranma and he smiled as he said,

" Ooohh! Well…..you're different!"

Akane decided that she'd better leave it at that before she did any damage.

As they reached the gates of the school Ranma asked her,

" Are you sure you don't want me to carry you home? You're limping fairly badly!"

Akane smiled and said,

" No no no! I'll be fine! You go to Ucchans. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

And with that she turned and limped off in the direction of the Tendo Dojo, leaving a very worried Ranma in her wake.


	12. Ch11 Ukyo

Author: Furiousmonkey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma**

**PS: I live in Ireland, so I use English spelling, not American, so don't beat me for that!**

**Ranma- Love at last!**

**Chapter 11- Ukyo**

**A/N. Hi everyone!**

**IMPORTANT: READ THE AUTHORS NOTE VERY CAREFULLY AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE.**

**AARGHH! This chapter was hard! The first part was done quickly. But then the talk with Ukyo took soooo long. I suppose I did get distracted a lot in the holidays. So sorry for taking so long. And I don't know if the talk with Ukyo turned out okay. Please give feedback. Please, please, please, review!**

**Thank you so much to every one who reads and/or reviews this story. I'm doing this thanks to your support**

**On with the show!**

Tendo Dojo Hall: Afternoon

Even though her ankle was injured, Akane made it home relatively quickly. She was worried that something might happen to Ranma. And since she promised not to follow she figured that her house would be the best place to wait. Kicking off her shoe's in the porch she called out,

" Kasumi! Father! I'm home!"

She heard a soft, gentle voice respond from somewhere in the house,

" Hello Akane! Hope school was okay!"

Akane dropped her bag at the foot of the stairs and hobbled through the living room and into the kitchen. Kasumi was busy cooking a pot of what looked like some type of soup. It smelt delicious.

Smiling Akane said,

" School was fine! I hurt my ankle, but otherwise it was fine."

Kasumi looked worried,

" Ohh Akane! You should be more careful! It's not bad, is it?"

Akane shook her head and replied,

" No, just a light sprain. I'm not allowed run until Saturday though."

Kasumi smiled,

" Oh good. Do you still want to help with Ranma's room?"

Akane nodded and worriedly asked,

" Can I? I have one or two things I want to do with it."

Kasumi nodded,

" Of course you can help Akane, tonight we're only going to be planning anyway. Well, we might start pulling out the wooden floorboards."

" Thanks Kasumi!"

And with that, Akane turned, gingerly walked out of the kitchen and went off to do her homework.

Nerima streets: Outside Ucchans

The weather reflected the mood perfectly. It was gloomily oppressive. The dark gray clouds hung low in the sky and looked like they could burst into storm at any moment. The sunshine of the morning was completely gone. Not even a single ray of light pierced the clouds as Ranma slowly walked along the busy Neriman street. He came to a stop outside his friend's Okonomiyaki shop.

He stood with his hands in his pockets for some time, simply staring at the name over the door….Ucchan's.

Slowly taking his hands out of his pockets he took a step forward and ignoring the closed sign, pushed the door open.

The shop wasn't bright as usual. The lights were turned off and the place looked very oppressive. A worried looking Konatsu in a brightly coloured, flower pattern kimono raised his head at Ranma's entrance.

Dropping the rag he had been cleaning the counter with, Konatsu gracefully walked towards Ranma and bowed low.

" Ukyo-Sama is upstairs in her room. She told me to send you up."

Ranma gave a small nervous smile and said,

" Thanks Konatsu."

Pushing his way past the genius ninja, he headed for the stairs. Ascending them rapidly he came to a halt outside Ukyo's bedroom. He hesitantly knocked on the door. The answer from inside came instantly.

" Come in Ran-Chan."

Carefully opening the door, Ranma stepped inside her room. It was the same as he always remembered it. A simple room with wooden floorboards, a simple Spartan style bed. A solid oak locker stood beside the bed. On it an old, scuffed deck of cards lay. Recipe books and what appeared to be a diary were thrown carelessly around on the bed.

Ukyo however, was in a kneeling position in the middle of the room. Dressed in a full kimono, which was very unusual for her, she knelt in front of what seemed to be a scroll of parchment of some sort.

Ranma hesitantly began edging towards Ukyo, whose eyes remained firmly on the paper the entire time. Coming to a halt in front of her and after a long pause, he sat down.

Only then did his childhood friend glance up at him. And even then, she only met eyes with him for a moment before she dropped them to the parchment again. Ranma tried to make out what was on the paper, but the top was curled and blocked out most of the writing.

Ranma began shifting uncomfortably, the silence was killing him.

Finally, the achingly long silence was broken as Ukyo spoke up,

" Ranma…..

Tendo Dojo

Akane left out a huge sigh as she made it to the top of the stairs. The heavy bag on her back and her injured ankle had made the usually simple trip up the stairs a long and painful one. Smiling at her achievement she headed off for her room.

Passing Ranma's future room she noticed that the door was ajar. Doubling back she took a glance inside. Nabiki was sitting cross-legged on one of the futons. In front of her was an open book. She was reading it intently.

Dropping her bag at the door Akane took a few steps into the room and asked,

" What are you doing Nabiki?"

Nabiki's head jerked up at the sound of her name. Seeing her sister she made a beckoning gesture with her hands and said,

" Ohh, it's you! Come here and I'll show you some of the plans for Ranma's room."

Akane quickly knelt down opposite her sister; she shifted around for a while before she found a position that didn't hurt her ankle. Finally comfortable she took a look at the book Nabiki was looking at. But before she could see anything, Nabiki took the book, closed it and hid it behind her. She then produced another book with carpet patterns, which she opened and began flicking through. Finally coming to rest on a page she slammed the book on the floor and turned it around for her Akane to see.

On the open page was a picture of a royal, ultramarine blue coloured carpet. It was a nice shade, but Akane was a little skeptical.

" It's nice Nabiki, but isn't blue a little dark? I mean Ranma isn't really like that!"

Nabiki ginned and pulled out some colour coders for paint. She pulled out one particular one and held it in front of Akane's face. She carefully took it out of her sister's hand and examined it. "Sunshine Yellow", it was nice, not too yellow, not too white and most importantly, it was bright.

Akane smiled and said,

" I see now! The blue will go well with the bright walls!"

Nabiki took the coder off her sister and replied,

" Exactly! Blue carpet, yellow walls and we'll get curtains to mach them. Do you want to pick them out?"

Akane nodded,

" Yes! I'd love to! Can I pick out some other stuff too?"

Nabiki smiled at her sister's enthusiasm.

" Of course you can Akane! After all, you'll be using it too someday!"

Akane's smile disappeared as she blushed and growled,

" Shut up Nabiki!"

Nabiki laughed loudly at her sister's flustering,

" C'mon Akane! You're just too easy!"

Nabiki laughed some more before finally calming down. Akane growled the entire time,

" Okay Akane! No need to get angry! We'll need that power when we start tearing up the floorboards tonight. I mean, it'll never do to have a wooden floor in a married couple's bedroom!"

Akane growled even louder. Nabiki began roaring in laughter as Akane hissed through clenched teeth,

" If you want me to rip up floorboards tonight, then shut up!"

With that Akane raised her fist and brought it down on the ground, hard! Wooden splinters flew in all directions as one of the boards gave away. A cloud of dust burst forth and obscured the hole that Akane's fist had made. Nabiki was practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

Akane made a threatening gesture in Nabiki's direction before turning around to the hole. She began carefully picking up the splinters and gathering them. She reached into the hole to pick out any pieces that might have fallen in. But as she reached in her hand hit something strange. It felt like a metal container. Like a biscuit tin or something of the like. She retracted her hand and mumbled to herself,

" What the hell?"

Ucchan's: Ukyo's room

" Ranma… I'm sorry for attacking you, I really am!"

Ukyo bowed low. Ranma looked on and skeptically raised an eyebrow. Lowly, he said,

" As long as it never happens again!"

Ukyo lifted herself back into a kneeling position. She was still not making eye contact with Ranma.

Her left arm slowly stretched out and gingerly picked up the scroll in front of her. Looking at it she began to slowly talk again.

" Ranma… This is from my dad. So you probably have an idea of what about."

Ranma instantly knew, but decided to remain silent. Ukyo continued,

" I really should have your father here too… but he'd just mess it up, so you'll have to deal with it on your own."

Ranma still remained silent. Feeling that in this case, he'd better not open his mouth. Ukyo paused.

Unsurely, Ukyo reached forward and took one of Ranma's hands and held it in both of hers. She lifted her head and for the first time that afternoon, made eye contact with a very confused and agitated looking Ranma.

Despite himself and what he was feeling, Ranma allowed Ukyo to cling to his hand. He felt that pulling it back would do more harm than leaving it there.

Ukyo gently began rubbing Ranma's hand with her thumbs. Ranma jerked slightly, but quickly calmed. Ukyo began to softly speak.

" Ranma, for ten years and ten months I've hunted you. The reason behind it being completely different in the first ten years than the last ten months."

Pausing for a moment, Ukyo inhaled deeply before continuing,

" Back when you first left ten years ago, I was devastated. I had lost my best friend and my fathers business. I had nothing. All the girls my age teased me… and my father… well, he didn't take too kindly too the whole thing. Started drinking… became obnoxious and grumpy. It only got worse when my mother left. I haven't heard from her in seven years."

Ranma was beginning to feel very uncomfortable and very out of place. Ukyo was sharing her innermost secrets with him. He had never had to handle anything like this before.

Ukyo, already emotional, became even more so as she continued,

" I was a failure in my fathers eyes since the day I was born. As you could have guessed from my name he'd always wanted a son. So when his wife only gave birth to me you could predict his reaction and treatment of me.

In all fairness, he did teach me the art of Okonomiyaki making. But it was my grandfather who taught me martial arts. My father never approved. He and gramps often had fights over it. My father always said I was unworthy to learn our martial arts because I was a girl, but my grandfather taught me anyway.

He died four years ago. Now that he was dead there was no one to shield me from my fathers abuse. He shouted, gave out and generally did his best to say I was useless for not getting you as a husband."

Ranma was at this stage feeling very bad. He always thought his upbringing was hard. Hers was a hundred times worse. Her Dad was without a doubt worse than his.

" I had had enough! I left home. Vowing to hunt you down for real and make you pay for making my life a misery…

Ranma saw the pain in her eyes and began,

" Ukyo…."

But, Ukyo continuing her story instantly cut him off,

" When I finally found you… I hunted you and tried to beat you up and make you pay…. But…. You were always so nice to me! Even though I was out for blood you were so… so friendly. It reminded me so much of the time when you and I used to play together. The only happy time in my life, up till then anyway. I guess I clung to the hope that you could marry me and fix my life."

Barely audibly, Ukyo whispered,

" And I still hope that will happen!"

Ukyo sniffed and rubbed one of her eyes with her sleeve. Ranma hated seeing her cry and tried to console her,

" Ukyo, I'm sorry… please don't cry!"

Ukyo sniffed again and tried to smile,

" Ranma, it's not your fault. You were too young to know anything that was going on. And so was I. It's our fathers faults."

Ranma relaxed a bit, as Ukyo was calming down,

" I'll give pop a good thrashing when I get home!"

Ukyo gave a small laugh and weakly smiled,

" I might join in if I feel up to it."

Ranma smiled as well. Slowly Ukyo removed her hands from his and picked up the scroll. Her eyes darted from side to side as she scanned it. Speaking over the scroll she said,

" It says that my father will remove my name from the family clan scroll unless our family joins with that of the Saotome's through marriage or I force you to commit seppuku. And it specifically states that I cannot be adopted into your clan through this. "

Ranma gulped audibly, Ukyo laughed a little

" Don't worry Ran-Chan! I won't force you to commit seppuku. But we really need to talk about this. With all your family, Tendo's and all. And my father must be present."

Ranma raised an eyebrow and asked,

" When?"

Ukyo looked down at the scroll again,

" He says it must be resolved by the end of the next month."

Ranma quickly stood up and said,

" Good that will give us about a month and a half to find a solution to this."

Ranma wanted to leave straight away. He couldn't take it anymore. The rage against his father was growing. That man was in for a surprise when he went for his morning spar against him tomorrow.

Turning around Ranma headed towards the door, but stopped when he heard Ukyo talk again,

" Don't you want to marry me and end all this trouble."

Not turning Ranma said,

" Ukyo… not now. We'll talk about the whole thing another time. I need time to think."

He strode towards the door but froze once again as he heard Ukyo say in a distressed tone of voice,

" I love you Ranma!"

Ranma's heart started beating wildly. He was beginning to panic. Ukyo had told him that she loved him many times before. But never had she said it in this serious, needy tone of voice. His friend was scaring Ranma lowered his head and placed his left hand onto the doorframe. Barely looking over his shoulder he simply said,

" I know."

And with that he left.

**AN:**

**During the holidays I came upon a brain-flash of great ideas for the story. NONE HAVE BEEN DONE BEFORE. To my knowledge anyway. I wrote them down and they are ready to go. **

**My timeline doesn't actually run this story for a good while. It will be at least ten chapters until it starts running.**

**The thing is, that this story will take many characters to china and invariably to Jusenkyo. I Have no intention of curing any characters. They're curses are too big a part of the story to have them cured. Especially Ranma's curse. But please,**

**1: Should Akane get a curse? Yes/No**

**2: If yes then which one?**

**Note: Under no circumstance will I have her get the male curse. I don't like the idea. And if she did fall into it then Ranma, Mousse, Ryoga and Genma would know which spring to jump into to get cured. SO NO MAN CURSE.**

**PLEASE DO NOT WRITE THIS IN YOUR REVIEW. THIS IS A POLL SO WHAT THE MOST PEOPLE WANT, WILL HAPPEN. PLEASE E-MAIL YOUR ANSWERS DIRECTLY TO ME**

**Thanks so much!**

**Slán!**


	13. Ch12 Moments

Author: Furiousmonkey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma**

**PS: I live in Ireland, so I use English spelling, not American, so don't beat me for that!**

**Ranma- Love at last!**

**Chapter 12- Moments**

**A/N. Hi everyone!**

**Once again, sorry this took so long. Thank you so much for your votes by the way. One side is clearly winning, but I will keep the poll open for some time longer.**

**So here we go! Hope you like it! ( Please review!)**

Tendo Dojo: Akane's Room

A fine layer of dust covered the ground near the hole that Akane had recently made. She and her sister were presently kneeling at the edge of said hole. Both heads were directly above it, peering in and trying to make something out.

" Well, what do you think it is?"

Akane looked at her older sister who had just asked her a question. She shrugged and replied,

" Don't know. Looks like a biscuit tin, or something."

Nabiki gestured at the hole and said,

" Well take it out then!"

Sighing, Akane carefully stuck in both her hands and gingerly grabbed. She lifted it out slowly and placed it on her lap. It was indeed a biscuit tin. It was large and looked very worn. Not to mention dusty. Akane lifted it and looked at it from all angles, even from underneath. Not finding anything special she returned it to her lap. It was only then that she noticed the tag on the top of the tin. She wiped away the obscuring dust and read the tag.

"Her mementos"

Her heart jumped, it was Ranma's writing!

Nabiki, who couldn't make out what the tag said from where she was sitting, began to protest,

" Hey Akane! What does that say?"

Akane blankly looked at her sister. Instantly, she looked back down at the box and began prying open the cover. It opened easily. She limply handed the cover to her sister, who began inspecting it meticulously. No doubt she recognised Ranma's writing too.

Looking at the contents, Akane almost fainted. In complete shock, she froze. The tin slid from her knees and onto the floor. Nabiki looked up from the cover, which she dropped immediately.

She slid the box over to her and said,

" What's all this junk?"

She then began lifting things out of the box,

" A picture of you? A bunch of hair held by a ribbon? A strip of duct tape with lipstick mark on it? A weird jewel with a double-sided face? A bag of weird lookin' cookies? Torn dolls clothing? A small silk cloth pouch and a scarf that looks like it's been eaten by moths?"

Nabiki held up the offending scarf and looked over at her sister. She was still in shock.

" Akane are you okay?"

Nabiki shook her hand in front of Akane's face. Finally Akane turned and looked

at her. She was still in shock. Nabiki offered her sister the scarf with an inquisitive look.

Taking it in both hands, Akane stared blankly at it for some time.

Nabiki, who was beginning to get impatient, asked,

" Hey Akane what is it? Is it yours? What does it mean?"

Akane raised her head ad looked at Nabiki. She could see tears in Akane's eyes. She asked again,

" What does it mean?"

Akane clutched the scarf tightly and jumped up. Her eyes were suddenly burning with anger. Her blue aura was visible around her. She screamed,

" It Means! You RUINED MY WEDDING!"

Akane brought her open hand back over her shoulder and swung it with such force that Nabiki was knocked back five feet before skidding to a halt. Sitting upright, Nabiki brought her hand up to touch her now burning cheek. It was very tender and it was burning. Looking up in shock, Nabiki saw Akane standing still with her hands limply at her side; her eyes were filling with tears.

Her burning cheek completely forgotten, Nabiki scrambled to her feet. Slowly she began edging towards her distraught sister. With a worried edge to her words she asked,

" Akane? Are you okay sis?"

Akane hung her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes and she began sobbing.

Nabiki rushed forwards just as her sister began collapsing to her knees. Catching her before she properly fell, Nabiki gently let her fall to her knees.

Akane grabbed her sister's blouse and began sobbing uncontrollably into it. Nabiki in turn put her arm around her sister's shoulder and tried to comfort her.

Throughout Akane's incomprehensible babble, Nabiki managed to pick up a few words. Most prominent among them were, " My wedding", " Ruined", and " Ranma".

Behind them the door slid open, Nabiki turned around and saw that Kasumi was at the door. She had come to see what was happening after hearing some shouting and a loud slapping noise. Seeing the red mark on Nabiki's face, Nabiki trying to comfort a hysterical Akane and Ranma's stash of mementos lying all over the floor, Kasumi understood immediately what was going on, Akane had finally found Ranma's stash of mementos.

Kasumi had known about them for some time, having stumbled across them in Ranma's chest of drawers a while ago. Ranma had pleaded with her not to tell Akane of them. Kasumi had just smiled and suggested to Ranma that if he didn't want anyone to stumble across them, that he should hide them under the loose floorboard in his room. Ranma thanked Kasumi greatly and ended up helping her around the house for a while. Akane had then taken this as Ranma trying to get close to Kasumi. She confronted Kasumi about it. Kasumi laughed lightly and she told Akane that she needn't worry about Ranma. Akane wasn't fully convinced so Kasumi told Akane that her time with Ranma would come and that they were perfect for each other. This had shut an incredibly embarrassed Akane up at the time and she ended up lightened up on Ranma a bit.

Without saying a word, Kasumi smiled and nodded at Nabiki and quietly left.

Nerima streets

Life for a certain martial artist was getting more and more complicated by the day. He was being forced to spend time away from the girl he loved and was too afraid to tell. His first real friend had properly, and absolutely admitted to loving him, he didn't feel the same way. And he had just found out about the horrible life that she had been suffering under because of him and his father.

Walking around the streets with his hands in his pockets, he was trying to sort things out in his head. It wasn't working; everything just kept going in circles.

Akane….Ukyo….wanting to punish Ukyo's father….and his…. Akane….Ukyo….wanting to punish Ukyo's father….and his………..

The gray clouds still hung low as he began to close in on a familiar bridge. But they were no longer threatening to break into a storm at any moment. Without thinking about it, he walked down the slope to the waters edge. Lying down, he put his hands behind his head and started watching the first rays of sun break through the clouds.

The sudden improvement in the weather lightened his mood a little and gave him hope. Maybe there was a solution to this mess after all.

By the time the first rays of light were falling on Ranma's face he was already fast asleep from pure exhaustion.

….. The sky was blue, not a wisp of cloud flew across it. The sun shone brightly and warmed Ranma's face as he sat up. Surprised he looked around. No longer was he lying on the grass at the bottom of the canal, but in a field of beautiful, blooming, yellow flowers. Beautiful, twittering birds flew overhead, swirling, ducking, weaving and dancing to the current of a gentle zephyr. Beyond the sea of yellow he could see a lush green bamboo forest. And beyond that, scenic snow tipped mountains. Looking the other way his breath got stuck in his throat. A glittering stream, with crystal clear water ran by his feet. Coming from a shimmering lake. At the other end of the lake was the most awe-inspiring waterfall. Perfectly clear and shimmering water churned and fell over three hundred feet. Before diving gracefully into the shimmering lake. Ranma couldn't make out the tip of the waterfall, as the sun shone from directly behind it.

The bright sunlight was blinding him, so Ranma looked down and rubbed his eyes.

' What is this place?'

Looking up and around again he said aloud,

" Where am I? This place is heaven on earth!"

" Not quite, Ranma!"

Ranma recognized the voice instantly. He turned in confusion to see the girl that dominated his dreams sit beside him. How did she get there? She wasn't there a moment ago! Akane was looking at the clouds with a peaceful smile playing on her lips. She was wearing a beautiful yellow sundress, the one she always wore. She wasn't wearing any shoes, leaving her feet exposed. The grass tickled her feet as she sat there, hugging her legs to her body. Without turning to look at him she smiled and calmly said,

" Hello Ranma!"

Ranma was dumbstruck, where was he? Why was Akane here? Why wasn't her ankle swollen? Regardless of the questions flying around in his head, Ranma's mouth opened and replied,

" Heya 'Kane!"

What the hell? Why is she here that's what he should be asking! Why couldn't he move his mouth? Everything was on automatic. Akane continued. Sounding a lot more serious,

" We have to talk Ranma."

Once again Ranma found himself sitting in the back row as his mouth did everything for him,

" About what?"

Akane removed her hands from around her knees and brought them back. Gently pressing them on the fresh grass, she leaned back.

" We need to talk about us."

Ranma had pretty much taken the role of a spectator at this stage. Playing the part of the audience as he watched himself and his love play their parts upon the stage,

" What about us 'Kane?"

" About us as a couple."

Ranma wanted to shout out in protest, but once again he was forced to watch.

" What about us as a couple."

Akane, still looking up at the sky answered with a hint of worry in her voice,

" Are we strong enough?"

Ranma was flabbergasted, and continued watching the scene unfold in front of him,

" Why wouldn't we be?"

Akane's answer was quick,

" Because we always fight!"

But Ranma's reply was even quicker,

" But I love you!"

Ranma was pretty much dying from embarrassment inside his head. Why was he saying these things?

" Will that be enough Ranma? We always fight. My cooking is terrible. I get jealous of the other girls. You make fun of my figure. I have a temper. You have a mouth.

Will we pull though that?"

Ranma smiled and said,

" None of that matters… sure it's true. But we are far stronger than that. Nothing can take you from me. Especially not me! Just by being imperfect, you are perfect in every way."

Akane turned and looked at him for the first time. Love was written all over her face,

" Thank you Ranma!"

She slowly leaned towards him and closed her eyes. Finding that he was in complete control again, Ranma panicked for a split second. But it quickly passed. Nothing was taking this from him. Especially not him!

Leaning towards her slowly, his own eyes closed.

He finally understood. As his eyes closed, scenes from his future life flashed in front of him.

There were good times, there were bad times, there were fights, there was romance, but above all there was love. And no matter what, he wasn't going to desert her, through to old age where the two sat on the porch of the dojo, bickering together about the youth of the day. But above all, together! They would stick through it all, no matter what would stand in their way.

Opening his eyes slightly he watched Akane move closer and closer. They were standing and it was now night. The fireflies danced above the plains and around them. And stars twinkled in the night sky. As the distance between them closed, time slowed. Her perfect lips came closer and closer. He closed his eyes again.

….After what seemed like an eternity, they touched….

The feeling blew him away. Opening his eyes again he watched a now beautifully glowing Akane drawing back. She smiled and looked upwards. Spreading her arms out, the glow became brighter, illuminating the night sky. But it didn't blind him. He watched on.

Suddenly, Akane gracefully burst into thousands of glowing fireflies. They spun around Ranma. Lifting him up into the air, he floated as they flew around him, before shooting up into the night sky to take their place among the stars

It was the most beautiful thing Ranma had ever seen. Closing his eyes, he smiled…….

Ranma opened his eyes and was instantly blinded by the bright light.

As his eyes adjusted he saw that he was back in Nerima. Above him, a smugly smiling Mousse and an angry, but beaten up looking Ryoga were looking down on him.

Mousse folded his arms and said,

" Ahh Saotome! You're awake! Have we got news for you!"


	14. Ch13 Peeking

Author: Furiousmonkey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma**

**PS: I live in Ireland, so I use English spelling, not American, so don't beat me for that!**

**Ranma- Love at last!**

**Chapter 13- Peeking**

**A/N. Hi everyone!**

**Once again, sorry this took so long. Bloody mock exams, being sick for the first time in four years, English essays, Paddy's, Poker nights, Study and oral Irish and German exams. They all kept me from pretty much touching the computer, let alone writing my fanfic. Thanks again to all those who read and/or review this story, I'm doing it for you guys. So here we go! Hope you like it! ( Please review!)**

" Ahh Saotome! You're awake! Have we got news for you!"

Ranma blinked a few times. What in all God's name are Ryoga and Mousse doing here? And why did Ryoga look like he just went through a blender headfirst?

Ranma propped himself up on his elbows and questioned them,

" Hey guys… look, not that I don't appreciate you being here. But, what in all God's name are you doing here?"

Ryoga growled angrily and raised one of his fists up. Through clenched teeth he spat,

" Right now Ranma? I'm burning with anger after listening to you sleep talk!"

Ryoga let out a louder growl and quickly closed in on the prone Ranma.

Ranma reacted quickly. Within a split second he had leapt to his feet and was in a defensive stance with his arms crossed in front of his chest. But the punch never came, for Mousse had moved just as quickly as Ranma had. Producing a long bamboo cane from his left sleeve, Mousse tripped up Ryoga as he rushed past him. Ryoga bit the dust as he landed face first on the ground.

Before Ryoga could leap to his feet again, Mousse had him pinned against the ground with the bamboo pole. Ryoga could only growl in frustration as the pole pressed down hard between his shoulder blades.

Mousse's smug smile returned as he leaned on the pole. He poked Ryoga hard in the back, generating a grunt from Ryoga. Removing the pole he took a step forward and said,

" As amusing as your strange, dirty, sleep talk is…"

Ranma cut across him right there and then,

" My WHAT? I didn't say nothin'"

Mousse laughed and let the bamboo pole disappear into the depths of his sleeve again,

" Whatever you say Ranma! But like I said, as amusing as it was, we have more important things to deal with right now."

Ranma slowly lowered his arms and he returned to a relaxed position,

" What's going on guys?"

Mousse replied just as Ryoga began picking himself up off the ground

" We need to get ready!"

Ranma's eyebrow was raised as he asked,

" For what?"

Ryoga raised himself to full height and loudly proclaimed,

" Herb's back!"

Tendo Dojo: Ranma's room

Akane had regrouped and was no longer crying. She knelt by herself on the wooden floor, scarf still in her hand. She was gazing sadly upon it. Nabiki had taken up residence several feet away. She was twiddling her thumbs nervously, still not knowing if Akane was going to kill her or not. As her burning cheek kept on reminding her.

Nabiki had just opened her mouth to say something when Akane looked up and at her. Slowly, Nabiki closed her mouth again.

In a soft and sad tone of voice, Akane barely whispered,

" I can't believe he actually kept all of these things. Why?"

Not having a real answer and fear of repercussions caused Nabiki to stay silent.

" I can't believe it!"

Again Nabiki remained silent, but the next thing Akane said took her completely by surprise. It was barely audible.

" I love him…"

This little comment made Nabiki snap to. Completely forgetting her burning cheek, she practically shouted,

" What did you just say?"

Nabiki couldn't believe this. She knew this to be true for a long time of course, but she never expected Akane to say it aloud. Not for another while anyway.

Akane replied a lot louder,

" I said I love him. And if you say that to anyone I'll do a lot worse than smack you. Sister or no!"

Nabiki smiled sheepishly, she had no intention of telling anyone. Her life depended on it. Well, maybe she could divulge this to Kasumi. She had a right to know. Well, Kasumi probably knew already, no need to tell her.

" I promise I won't tell anyone. On our dead mother's grave I swear it!"

Akane looked incredulously at her older sister. The one thing Akane knew Nabiki would not and could not dishonour was her mother's memory. Accepting this promise, Akane stood up, piled Ranma's knick-knacks into their tin, grabbed it and turned towards the door.

" Okay. I believe you will."

And as she limped out of the door she called back,

" And don't forget, run any idea's for that baka's room by me first."

Nabiki quickly called out,

" Will do!"

And with that she let out a huge sigh of relief, fell backwards and wiped her hand across her forehead,

" Phew! I'm still alive!"

Nerima streets: Canal

" He's back?"

Ranma practically shouted at Ryoga,

" What? When? Why?"

Mousse stepped forward and began,

" Our little directionally challenged friend had a little encounter in Hokkaido yesterday."

Ranma raised an eyebrow and questioned Ryoga,

" Hokkaido? Yesterday? How in all the god's names did you get from there to here in one day?"

Ryoga looked embarrassedly at the ground and mumbled something intelligible, causing Ranma to shout,

" Spit it out pig-boy!"

Angrily, Ryoga shouted,

" Because he sent me flying most of the way. That's why!"

Ranma burst out laughing in Ryoga's face and pointed a finger at him,

" Hahahaha! Herb beat you up! Hahaha! That would have never happened to me!"

Ryoga growled angrily and just as Ranma leaned forward, clutching his stomach, Ryoga clocked him over the back of his head.

Ranma's eyes crossed and he slumped to the ground. The last thing he heard before falling unconscious was Mousse shouting,

" Good going pig-boy! Now we have to carry him to the Nekohaten!"

Tendo Dojo: Akane's room

Akane was lying on her bed, still in uniform, staring at the ceiling. Her schoolbag was lying, unused, at the end of the bed. In her left hand she still clutched the scarf which had been Ranma's Christmas present some months beforehand.

Having long since calmed down from the shock in the guest room, Akane was mulling things over in her head.

He obviously likes me. That goes without saying… But how do I get him to act more…fiancé like?… He always gets so flustered… Talking to him probably won't help… He'll just get scared and run away… …and being too forward will just scare him away… I'll have to make slow advances… …Damn him for being stubborn…. …Damn us both for being so bloody stubborn… 

Akane shifted slightly before turning on her bed. As she gazed over at her desk, her eyes were drawn to the photo of everyone on Toma's island. But the one person in the picture that stood out to her, was Ranma.

It'd be worth it though… …he has a good heart… even if he hides it with all the bravado and jerk-acting…. …..I guess Nabiki was right though… I'm too young to marry…. I do know he's the one though…all we need is time… …time and practice, we live in the same house and we're engaged… …I guess we should act a bit more like couple's should… …We'll start slowly I guess. 

She rose to a sitting position on the bed and grabbed her schoolbag. As she pulled it up to herself, she mumbled,

" Well! Better get my homework finished. I'll have to finish school if I want to help run a dojo".

Nekohaten: Inside

The unconscious Ranma is lying on one of the table's. Around that table, Mousse, Ryoga and Cologne are sitting. Ryoga is arguing loudly with Cologne. Mousse on the other hand is leaning back on his chair staring into the Nekohaten's kitchen, where a certain Chinese girl, with her back turned to him, is standing over the cooker and is singing a quiet song in Mandarin. A glazed smile is covering his face.

" So you're telling me nothing that could help then?"

Ryoga was raging at Cologne; she was, on the other hand speaking in a calm tone of voice while standing on her pole,

" What I'm telling you is, that I'm not telling you anything that could help, because I know nothing that can. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I have no idea why Herb and his lackeys are back. Just because they are allied to our tribe, does not mean they tell us everything they do. In fact, we lost all contact with the Musk a month ago. The Elder's of the village were getting worried…"

CRASH

Both Ryoga and Cologne turn to see an incredibly embarrassed Mousse lying on the floor. Cologne began poking fun at the myopic boy,

" Been looking a bit too hard have you sonny?"

Mousse grumbled as he picked himself up.

" Leave me alone you old bat!"

Cologne laughed out loud and croaked,

" Either way don't let Shampoo see you do that."

" Do what great-grandmamma?"

Mousse jumped to his feet and began stammering,

" N-nothing S-Shampoo my love! Never mind her!"

" Oh! Okay then."

Mousse left out a huge sigh of relief, just after Shampoo turned. Having his eyes on the ground he never saw the bowl coming.

CRASH

Once again Mousse was on the ground. This time however, he was covered in Ramen noodles.

" If Mousse want to look at Shampoo, he have to try harder not to be seen!"

Ryoga's tension disappeared and he began laughing loudly at Mousse, who retorted angrily.

" Shut up pig-boy!"

Just then a groan could be heard from behind them. Turning they saw Ranma sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

Cologne was the first to speak,

" Welcome to, son-in-law! Glad you're with us!"

Ranma rubbed the back of his head some more and said,

"Seriously guys, what's going on? Fill me in, for God's sake!"


	15. Ch14 Encounter

Author: Furiousmonkey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma**

**PS: I live in Ireland, so I use English spelling, not American, so don't beat me for that!**

**Ranma- Love at last!**

**Chapter 14- Encounter**

**A/N. Hi everyone!**

**Once again sorry this took so long. It's been hard trying to find the time to do any writing with your Leaving cert coming up. I had most of this written a month ago, but study kept me from finishing the last little bit. This will be my last update until the end of June when my exams are over. From then on I should be updating a hell of a lot more often! Ironically for me, my English Exam is the one I'm most worried about, even though I don't need it for the points and getting the minimum C- in honours will be easy. It's just the prospect of writing non-stop for six hours that gets me!**

**Wish me luck!**

Nekohaten: Inside

" I'll be more than happy to fill you in on what I know son-in-law!"

Ranma sighed loudly before retorting,

" My name isn't son-in-law, you old ghoul!"

Cologne's eye twitched, but she calmly replied,

"And mine isn't Old Ghoul!"

Mousse had, by then, picked himself off the ground and quickly jumped into the scene with his arms out in front of him in a calming manner.

" Please! Please! No fighting! By the looks of things were going to get enough of it soon!"

Cologne narrowed her eyes first at Mousse and then at Ranma,

" Very well! Sit son-in-law."

Ranma slid off the table and onto a seat around a large, rounded table.

" Thanks… Ghoul!"

Mousse shook his head and sat down beside Ryoga, who was already seated at the table.

Finally Cologne sat… well… stood on a pole beside the table. She spoke,

" I think it's time son-in-law was informed of recent events."

The trio calmed and sat back in their seats waiting for Cologne to continue,

" As you have probably already heard, Herb has returned to Japan. Our little lost friend here bumped into him in Hokkaido yesterday. Please tell us exactly how he beat the snot out of you!"

Ryoga rolled his eyes at her comment but picked up where she stopped,

" Sigh Yesterday I was somewhere in Hokkaido… well… I can't say exactly where… but a farmer told me it was Hokkaido. After your failed wedding I headed off to find Akari but, well, got lost…….

-Flashback-

" Sonnofa! WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW?"

Ryoga clutched his head and screamed. A farmer who was nonchalantly working with a hoe in the field next to the road answered in a completely impassive tone of voice.

" This is Hokkaido son!"

Ryoga whirled to the previously unseen farmer,

" Wha?"

The farmer continued working with the hoe, not even looking up to meet Ryoga's eye,

" I said, this is Hokkaido son! You lost?"

Ryoga began twiddling his fingers and stammers,

" Well… a little… could you tell me where the Unryuu Farm is. It's near Nerima!"

The farmer stopped working and leaned on his hoe; finally he looked at Ryoga with one eyebrow raised in surprise,

" Nerima! Isn't that in Tokyo? That's a good long way away son… go through that there forest. On the other side is a town with a railway station. Stop there and get a train ticket."

Ryoga turned in the direction of the forest and began walking,

" Thank you!"

He called over his shoulder.

The farmer shrugged his shoulders and began working and mumbling.

" Odd kid!"

God only knows: Some forest in Hokkaido

Ryoga shivered and rubbed his arms as he trudged through the woodland. Something was wrong with this forest, something was slightly off. Even though the path was quite wide and well defined, it seemed as though the threatening branches of the roadside trees were closing in around him. He had never been to a place like this before and if he could help it he'd never be in a place like this again.

As he approached a winding bend in the road he caught something moving in his peripheral vision. Spinning quickly he dropped into a defensive pose with both open palms in front of his chest. He growled,

" Come out!"

The bushes began to rustle. Ryoga tightened his defence in anticipation of what was coming. Something was unnerving him to no end.

The bush shook ominously again. This time with wild abandon. Ryoga gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

The bush shook one final time before it finally emerged.

Ryoga let out a huge sigh of relief and dropped his arms to his side, when he realised "it" was just a wild boar. The boar grunted a few times before shuffling off down the path. Ryoga turned to watch it go. Laughing a little to relieve his tension, he relaxed completely. Only to freeze again after hearing an all too familiar voice by his side.

" I don't see what's so funny about that boar! I don't think it appreciates being laughed at."

Ryoga closed his eyes, willing the voice to disappear. Instead the matching voice piped up,

" Maybe we should throw him into the spring-of-drowned-man and see what he says then, eh Lime?"

" Not a bad idea Mint!"

Ryoga suddenly felt an iron grip on his left shoulder; the accompanying voice spoke in slow deliberate tones,

" Long time, no see!"

Ryoga screwed his eyes closed before deciding to make a break for it.

As fast as humanly possible his right arm swung out in a wide arc. He felt his clenched fist impact with something hard and heard a satisfying muffled groan.

At the same time his left hand came up to his left shoulder to grip the fist there. Gripping it, he gave it a short but smart tug to pull the owner off balance.

It worked, as he felt Lime's feet stumble slightly on the ground behind him. As fast as lightning he planted his left foot firmly and pivoted clockwise. Bringing his right elbow up, he delivered a vicious reverse elbow to the side of Lime's head. The blow connected. Most normal people would have been out for the count instantly, from a blow like that. Even Ryoga himself or Ranma would have been severely dazed by an attack like that. Lime however, was not a normal person. A few staggered steps to the side and a shake of his head and he was back to normal.

Mint, on the other hand, while being incredibly fast, lacked Lime's superhuman strength and toughness. So Ryoga's backhanded punch to the side of the jaw was enough to send him tumbling over.

Ryoga himself used this won time to put a few feet of distance between himself and his attackers. It was only then that he noticed that they weren't wearing anything remotely like what they had worn the last time they met. Last time they had both been wearing light tunics made of animal skins, with Lime having two leather shoulder guards draped with Tiger pelt.

This time however, both were wearing light leather armour. Both still had their distinctive animal pelts, but the leather armour was definitely there. Both had a cuirass made of leather, Lime's hard, Mint's soft. They both also had leather bracers, shoulder guards and greaves.

Lime even had a red oak, short staff tied across his back. Mint of course had his trademark tulwar (short curved sword, kinda like a scimitar.).

Lime rubbed the side of his head before moving into a fighting position. Ryoga raised his fists and taunted,

" What's with the get-up, eh?"

Mint picked himself off the ground all the while moving and testing his jaw,

" Nothing! Looks like you've gotten better since last time!"

Ryoga smiled,

" I have had some interesting opponents since!"

Mint laughed in a short burst,

" I guess you have, we've heard all about your exploits in China. Can't say Saffron didn't have it coming. Always been a jerk, that guy."

Lime picked up when Mint ended,

" That doesn't mean we haven't been fighting."

Ryoga lowered his fists to his waist; both together would probably beat him, so he figured he had no choice but to jump them now while they were still busy talking.

Making his mind up, he dropped to crouching position and slammed his right forefinger into the ground. He yelled out loud,

"Basai Tenketsu!"

A crack appeared in the ground, followed by an upheaval of the ground and a shower of rocks being spewed into the air.

Lime and Mint both raised their forearms to shield their eyes from the cloud of dust and fine pebbles that rained down upon them.

Taking this distraction, Ryoga broke into a full sprint towards Lime. Lime saw Ryoga speeding towards him and raised his arm and brought one leg ready into a kicking position.

He barely had time to get ready before Ryoga was less than an inch away. He kicked out hard with his right leg hoping to catch the martial artist's midriff. Ryoga however expected something like this and had already moved before the kick ever came. He used Lime's shielding arm as a grip with which to vault over Lime's head.

All Lime saw was his kick meeting nothing but air before a massive blow to the back of the head dropped him like a log.

Landing deftly on his feet Ryoga lost no time and took off towards Mint, who had his sword drawn and was bearing down upon him.

Mint's sword swung in a wide clumsy arc, under which Ryoga deftly ducked. As he ducked, Ryoga brought his right leg out in a low sweep in an attempt to knock Mint off of his feet. He caught them and Mint spun a vertical 180-degree. Recovering mid air he brought his hand down and pushed off. He caught Ryoga's unprotected back with a double-footed kick that sent Ryoga tumbling and sprawling in the dirt.

Ryoga gritted his teeth and spat before jumping to his feet. Pulling the leaden umbrella from his pack and wielding it like a sword, Ryoga leapt back into the fray.

Mint braced himself and easily deflected Ryoga's diagonal strike, lunging forward he tried to catch Ryoga while his defence was down. Ryoga only barely managed to sidestep this thrust. Mint pressed his advantage and soon Ryoga was forced to give ground to the half lupine warrior.

As they stabbed, swung, ducked and weaved Ryoga began to notice Mint's movements were beginning to slow. Stamina, was finally giving him the upper hand.

Mint made a single mistake; he overshot on a stroke and ended up with his arm outstretched and off balance. Within a split second Ryoga had batted his outstretched arm to the side and closed the distance between them to deliver a massive head-butt.

Such a massive blow to Mint's head dropped him instantly. While falling his Tulwar fell from his grasp and landed with a metallic clang on the ground beside him.

Ryoga shook off the effects of the head-butt before moving over and kicking the sword away from the fallen Mint.

Smiling to himself Ryoga stood tall and proudly said,

" Didn't have much, did they! Haha!"

He slung his umbrella over his shoulder and was about to turn when something impacted with the side of his head. The world went dark.

Lime whirled his battle staff over his own head, before returning it to the leather strap across his back. He smiled as Ryoga's eyes rolled into his skull and his knees gave out.

" Didn't have much did I? Ha!….. ….Hey Mint!"

Lime shuffled over to where Mint lay and poked him with his foot,

" SIGH Looks like I'm gonna have to carry you too!"

Bending down he picked Mint up and unceremoniously slung him over his shoulder before retrieving the fallen Ryoga.

" You'd better not wake up anytime soon!"

He mumbled, before turning and cutting off the path.


End file.
